In my head but not in my mind
by Kuriyama
Summary: Une nouvelle élève particulièrement intéressante arrive à Poudlard pour sa 7eme année... ATTENTION : Slash lesbien...Dernier Chapitre Uploaded! Fic finie à moins que vous ne réalisiez mon mini défi!
1. Prologue : L'Express

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
***Prologue : L'Express***  
  
Jane Malfoy écoutait les dernières instructions de son père à propos de sa 7ème année à Poudlard...  
  
-Et surtout, SURTOUT, tu n'adresse pas la parole aux Sangs de Bourbes et aux amis des Sangs de Bourbes! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Demanda Lucius Malfoy à sa fille.  
  
- Oui, père. Répondit Jane.  
  
- Très bien. Et fais toi bien voir de tes "professeurs". Je sais bien que à Drumstang les choses étaient plus facile pour toi, étant une Malfoy... Mais ici avec (Il baissa la voix) ce Dumbledore, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis rien qu'en pratiquant la "vraie" magie.  
  
- Bien sur.  
  
- Quand tu entreras dans l'Express, va rejoindre ton frère. Il sera surement dans le troisième compartiment avec Crabb et Goyle. Il t'expliquera ce qu'il faut savoir et qui il ne faut pas fréquenter. Reprit Lucius en parlant d'une tonalité normale.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Allez, vas y maintenant. Ordonna l'homme sans aucun geste ou forme d'affection à l'encontre de sa fille.  
  
- Aurevoir, père. Finit Jane sans la moindre once d'expression dans la voix.  
  
La jeune sorcière, aux cheveux aussi blonds que le reste de sa famille, se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express un sourire aux lèvres. Elle penetra dans le wagon, tourna à gauche, puis, arrivant devant le troisième compartiment, elle écarta les portes brusquement.  
  
Crabb et Goyle sursautèrent d'un air ahuri, puis se levèrent comme pour protéger leur "ami". Draco Malfoy, lui, n'avait pas bougé, et restait assis en esquissant ce qui devait etre un sourire mais qui ressemblait plutot à une grimace de douleur...  
  
- Comme d'habitude, tu ne peux pas t'empecher de faire une entrée fracassante...  
  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
  
Crabb et Goyle se regardait, bouches grandes ouvertes en clignant des yeux comme des carpes (:Poisson moldu réputé pour son air stupide). Jane entra totalement dans le compartiment et s'assit dans un grand "POUF!" à coté de son frère chéri.  
  
- Un éléphant ne se serais pas assis plus doucement. Dit le jeune homme de sa voix trainante.  
  
Jane lança un regard machiavélique vers son Malfoy de frère, et puis, levant son visage vers Crabb et Goyle, se rendit compte de leurs airs hébétés.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes gorilles? Demanda Jane en haussant un sourcil.  
  
- Crabb! Goyle! Assis! Ordonna Draco après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil à ses acolytes.  
  
Les deux élèves s'assirent brusquement sans quitter la petite blonde des yeux. Draco se replongea dans le volume qu'il lisait depuis son arrivé dans le compartiment. Jane se leva et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver devant les "carpes". Elle agita sa main pale devant leurs yeux.  
  
- Ouhouuuuu! Les molosses! On se bouge!  
  
A cet instant alors que Messieurs Crabb et Goyle commencaient à sortir de leur torpeur, le Poudlard Express démarra en trombe et secoua tous les occupants. Draco et Jane se tinrent rapidemment à une poignée métallique magique, celle ci flottait dans les airs à une hauteur parfaite pour celui ou celle qui la tenait. Les deux imbéciles, eux, s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol.  
  
Mais Jane en avait assez de leurs stupidités et décida de s'interesser un peu plus à son cynique de frère.  
  
- Tu lis quoi?  
  
- Un livre...Répondit il sans meme la regarder  
  
- C'est pour rehausser tes F d'intelligence ou pour apprendre l'alphabet?(F=note la plus basse d'un controle) Demanda Jane, un peu véxée.  
  
- Non, c'est pour emmerder les soeurs trop bavardes. Répliqua Draco avec habitude  
  
Jane saisit ,exaspérée, le livre du Malfoy. Elle lut le titre et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres minces.  
  
- La Vraie Magie Noire, par Paul Manenw....C'est impossible à prononcer ce nom! S'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
Draco devint rouge de fureur et lui arracha le livre des mains.  
  
- Parle plus fort tant qu t'y est!  
  
Jane fixa son frère avec un air d'imcompréhension totale.  
  
- Je me demande bien ce qu'on t'a appris à Drumstang... Grommela Draco avec dédain.  
  
Jane s'assit d'un coup sec, les sourcils froncés. Draco la fixait. C'est sure qu'elle avait beaucoup changé sa soeur jumelle. Avec ses cheveux mi- longs blond platine ondulés, ses yeux bleus-glace; *Encore plus glacials que les miens* se dit Malfoy; sa fine bouche à peine rosé, sa peau tellement pale qu'elle en semblait transparente, et son.....  
  
-CLOU MOLDU?! Hurla Draco.  
  
-Ah....tu l'a enfin remarquer ? Répliqua maliceusement sa soeur.  
  
-UN OBJET MOLDU DANS LA BOUCHE D'UNE MALFOY?!  
  
-C'est un "piercing" ptit frère... Et puis je trouve ça assez sympa...  
  
Draco Malfoy resta bouche-bée. Crabb et Goyle déglutirent avec difficulté. Jane tirait la langue vers son frère.  
  
-Reugard'! C'est sekchi, an'?  
  
Soudain le visage de Draco se detendit, ce qui le rendait plutot inquietant. Il sortit sa baguette magique et Goyle se ratatina encore plus dans son siège.  
  
-Laisse moi te l'enlever... Dit Draco d'une voix etrangement douce et calme.  
  
Jane rentra sa langue dans sa bouche et une lueur pétilla dans ses yeux "glacés".  
  
-Nan! Répondit elle avec un sourire.  
  
Crabb et Goyle fermait à présent les yeux. Surs de voir exploser la tete de Draco.  
  
-Ma soeur chérie... Ma soeur Malfoy... Ca fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Ce serais bete si ça se terminait par une dispute. Allez donne moi ce...(Le jeune Malfoy déglutit bruyamment).. "piercing".  
  
La blondinette se leva brusquement de son siège. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus...ils avaient plutot l'air de rougeoyer.  
  
-Attention ptit frère. Ne m'ennuie pas avec une stupide histoire moldue...On m'en a appris beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense à Drumstang. Dit elle avec une voix qui refoulait la colère.  
  
Draco tiqua légèrement de l'oeil gauche, puis serra les lèvres.  
  
-Nous en reparlerons. Dit il dans un murmure.  
  
Jane avait les yeux vides... Il semblait qu'on pouvait tomber à l'intérieur et ne jamais atterir. Elle sortit comme une brise glacée. Arrivée dans le couloir du train, elle s'éloignit du compartiment 3. Quelques secondes plus tard elle avait le visage appuyé contre la vitre froide de l'Express. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues de porcelaines... *Pourquoi je pleurerai? C'est un con. C'est une dispute banale... Ca devait bien arriver.*...Ces mots elle les pensait sincerement.  
  
-Je reviens, je vais me changer.... Quoi? Non Ron, gros goujat, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. S'exclama Hermione Granger, 17 ans, en sortant du compartiment 8.  
  
Hermione arriva vers Jane, vetue de vetements moldus assez simple. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Miss Granger équarquilla les yeux et avança beaucoup plus rapidemment. La jeune Malfoy ota son visage de la fenetre, qui était maintenant souillée par deux ronds de buée, et arrangea un peu ses cheveux.  
  
-Enchantée, je m'apelle Hermione Granger. Je suis préfete de la maison Gryffondor. Récita la rouquine en tendant sa main vers Jane.  
  
La sang-pur observa la main tendue de la sang-de-bourbe avec une certaine incompréhension, puis, comme à regrets, elle lui serra la main.  
  
-Je suis Jane Malfoy. Dit elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, connaissant la haine ancestrale entre les Malfoy et les Sangs-de-Bourbes.  
  
Effectivement la main de Hermione se raidit légèrement et son regard se durcit. Elle observa les cheveux platines de la nouvelle élève comme si elle venait à peine de les remarquer. "Bien sur, j'aurai du m'en douter..." La rouquine retira subitement sa main comme si elle la brulait.  
  
-Tu est...hum...la...cousine de..(Elle déglutit discrétement)...Draco Malfoy? Demanda Hermione visiblement stréssée.  
  
-Non. Je suis sa soeur.  
  
Un sourire encore plus diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane, tandis qu'Hermione faillit défaillir, n'arrivant pas, pour une fois, à masquer ses émotions sous le masque de l'intelligence. Les deux filles se jugèrent du regard. La Malfoy détaillait Granger avec un regard amusé mais néanmoins ennuyé. *Tous pareils!* Hermione détaillait la Blonde avec un regard mi- éffrayé mi-intéréssé. "Peut etre qu'elle n'est pas comme sa....famille!"  
  
-Et....pourquoi n'arrive tu que cette année?  
  
-Parce que avant j'étais dans une autre école. Mais, pour des raisons personnels, on à décidé de me mettre à Poudlard pour ma dernière année.  
  
"Les deux autres écoles les plus fameuses après Poudlard sont..."  
  
-A quel collège était tu avant? Demanda Hermione plus comme un ordre que comme une question.  
  
-Drumstang.  
  
Les mots résonnèrent dans la tete de Granger. "Drumstang. Le directeur de Drumstang suspécté d'enseigner la magie noire à ses élèves. Krum!"  
  
Jane fixait Hermione. *Qu'est ce qui peut se passer dans la tete d'une rouquine coincée?* Elle etouffa un rire. Décidemment cet année commençait fort.  
  
-Bon, hum, je dois y aller. Il faut que je me prépare. Dit Jane en se dirigeant vers le compartiment 3.  
  
-Oh...oui..ou.... Répondit Hermione se rendant soudain compte que Jane portait déjà ses vetements de sorcière.  
  
La porte du compartiment 3 s'ouvrit violemment pour la seconde fois dans la journée, laissant apparaitre une Malfoy écroulée de rire.  
  
-Crabb! Goyle! Porte! Ordonna Draco en regardant suspicieusement sa soeur, se souvenant encore de son air menaçant.  
  
Les deux gorilles allèrent fermer la porte de leurs mains "rocailleuses". Et Jane s'écroula dans les bras de son frère, qui sursauta sous la notion soudaine d'une once d'affection.  
  
-Oh Draconito! Si tu savais! Cette année risque d'etre suprèmement intéressante! S'exclaffa-elle.  
  
Malfoy fils toussota bruyamment et repoussa sa soeur avec une grimace dégouté.  
  
-Qu'est il encore arrivé? Ce gros bouffon de Nostradamus t'a prédit que tu deviendrais une ratte qui aurait le privilège de mordiller le genou du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Lança un Malfoy furieux, de sa voix légendairement trainante.  
  
-Nan, ne t'inquiète pas...La place te sera toujours réservé. Murmura Jane, un peu calmée par la vanne cinglante....Mais ça t'interessera peut etre de savoir que j'ai rencontré cette..Granger dans le couloir.  
  
-Granger?! S'étouffa le blondinet. Granger? Qu'a osé te dire cette fille de rien?  
  
Se rendant compte que Crabb et Goyle écoutaient passionément la conversation depuis son commencement, Draco Malfoy s'énerva et leur ordonna de sortir pour avoir "une conversation intelligente avec mademoiselle Malfoy"... Après leur sortie bruyante, Draco repoussa sa soeur sur les sièges d'en face et se massa les tempes comme pour mieux réfléchir à la situation...  
  
-Bon! Dit il enfin après un moment de silence. Tu as croisé Granger dans le couloir et....?  
  
-Et....ne sachant pas qui j'etais, Granger m'a tendu la main en se présentant. Répondit la miss avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
-Qu'à tu fais ?  
  
-J'ai hésité puis je lui ai serré la main en dévoilant mon identité.  
  
-Comment a t'elle réagi?  
  
-Comment veux tu qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui rencontre une Malfoy réagisse?  
  
Draco ne put s'empecher de grimacer un peu. Oui c'est sur qu'imaginer le visage de Granger devant sa soeur le fesait plutot rire.  
  
-Qu'a tu fait ? Reprit Draco avec sévérité.  
  
L'interrogatoire se poursuivit pendant environ une demi heure. Bien que la rencontre Granger/Jane n'eut duré que quelques minutes, Draco voulait s'assurer que sa soeur avait dit les mots justes et démoli assez la rouquine... L'Express s'arreta soudain, projetant quelques livres ou valises à terre.  
  
-Arrivés? Demanda Jane.  
  
-Arrivé. Répondit Draco.  
  
***Fin du Prologue***  
  
Allez, allez! Par ici les reviews! Allez dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Trop court? Trop plat? Trop nul? Trop génial? Vous adorez Jane Malfoy? Dites moi touuuutttt (enfin presque tout, car j'aimerais qu'on évite la violence, lol, et j'avoue que je ne suis pas maso....je préfère donc les reviews positifs!)!!! 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cérémonie privée

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". (OUI! Je sais j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le prologue, mais ayez pitié! Je débute moi!)  
  
* * *  
  
Rappel : -Arrivés? Demanda Jane.  
  
-Arrivé. Répondit Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
***Chapitre 1 : Cérémonie privée***  
  
-TOUS LES PREMIERES ANNEES SUIVEZ MOI! Hurlait une voix plutot désagréable aux oreilles du jeune Malfoy.  
  
-C'etait quoi ça ? Demanda une blondinette à son frère.  
  
-Le garde-chasse...chouchou de Dumbledore. Tu as déjà du entendre parlé de lui, non?  
  
Jane détailla le demi géant par la fenetre pendant un court instant, puis se retourna vers Draco qui la fixait impassiblement.  
  
-Hm...Ah...euh...oui peut etre. Dit elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Fais attention à toi... Si tu continue à etre si expressive, on va t'envoyer à Griffondor. Lança Draco en la fixant durement.  
  
Jane haussa un sourcil provocateur puis relacha d'un coup tous les muscles de son visage. Son regard se refroidit mais pas totalement, on pouvait encore y aperçevoir une petite lueur cynique.  
  
-C'est mieux...  
  
Sur ce, Draco Malfoy se leva et se dirigea de son pas trainant vers la sortie du train, Crabb et Goyle sur ses talons... *Super chaleureux! Alors ça, c'est bien le fils de son père!* Jane sourit légèrement à cette pensée et se decida à sortir elle aussi.  
  
Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur la plateforme, le garde-chasse s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. *Au nom de Merlin, que me veut t'il?*  
  
-Je...hum....m'apelle Hagrid. Alb...Mr.Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire venir directement dans son bureau. Marmonna t'il plutot mal à l'aise face à une Malfoy.  
  
*Non, mais! On ne va pas me bringballer comme ça....j'ai ma fierté tout de meme!*  
  
-Et pourquoi ne prendrais-je pas le carosse comme tous les autres élèves? Demanda t'elle en toisant Hagrid du haut de son petit 1m72.  
  
-Parce que...hum....enconsidérantcertaineschosesonpourraitpenserque....hum...Suis moi je vais te conduire au Portoloin!  
  
Jane ne savait pas si elle devait obeir à ce demi-géant ou lui tenir tete.... *Il fait froid quand meme...* La jeune Malfoy se précipita à la suite du garde-chasse tout en essayant de garder la tete haute.  
  
Alors que le flot d'élèves continuait de se déverser du train, Hagrid s'arreta soudain et se pencha vers ce qui semblait etre un morceau de tissu probablement perdu.  
  
-Quand je vous ferais signe, vous aurez juste à le toucher et vous arriverez directement dans le bureau de Mr.Dumbledore...Murmura t'il en pointant discrétement son gros doigt vers le tissu.  
  
Jane regarda alternativement Hagrid, le morceau de soie et les élèves qui passaient à coté d'eux avec étonnement, oubliant sur l'instant les leçons de son stupide frère adoré.  
  
-Mais pourquoi avoir choisi un Portoloin aussi...visible?  
  
Jane cru voir Hagrid étouffer un rire dans sa grosse barbe noire.  
  
-Parce que Albu....Mr.Dumbledore trouvait ça plus...aventureux... Bon! Finis de discuter et en place!  
  
Le garde-chasse se posta dos à Jane et face aux flot d'élève, tout en ne cessant de regarder sa montre à gousset. *Il faut admettre que rien que son dos pourrait camoufler un dragon.* La blondinette s'acroupit vers le morceau de tissu sans cesser de fixer le demi-géant. *J'ai l'impression de violer une demi-douzaine de lois...C'est ridicule!*  
  
Soudain, Hagrid se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard significatif tout en montrant trois de ses doigts....Deux.....Un. La soeur Malfoy tendit la main vers le tissu et se sentit aussitot tourbilloner...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * -Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure...Prononça une voix d'ou pétillait la malice.  
  
Jane Malfoy était à présent dans le plus étrange bureau qu'elle avait jamais vu. Plusieurs peintures chuchota entre elle a voix basse, des instruments étranges étaient posés un peu n'importe ou mais avec un certain ordre tout de meme, un bébé phoenix tout fripé était dans une cage doré près d'un majestueux bureau. Il dégageait de cette pièce une impression de calme et de puissance. Devant Jane se tenait un miroir à pieds qui ne put retenir un petit sifflement admiratif. Oui il est vrai que toutes ces années passées dans la richesse de sa famille et la froideur du Grand Nord avait embellis et renforcés la jeune fille. Ses cheveux blonds platines caractérisait sa prestigieuse famille, leur "ondulement" (1) et leur coupe aux épaules était simplement une démonstration de son indépendance. Sa grande taille et sa tenue lui venait aussi de sa famille. Sa peau pale, limite transparente, était le résultat de plusieurs années partagées entre le froid et l'enfermement dans le Manoir Malfoy. Et les quelques fantaisies qu'elle s'autorisait prouvait son envie de s'amuser et de provoquer...  
  
-Tiens...un "paircingue" c'est ça?  
  
Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de Jane avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Puis-je le voir Miss Malfoy?  
  
-Euuuh, bien sur.  
  
Jane tendit la langue vers le mage en haussant les sourcils d'une manière impressionante.  
  
-Hum. Il est très beau Miss Malfoy. Voyez vous, dans ma jeunesse bien éloigné maintenant, j'avais toujours voulu essayer les "paircingues" moldus... Connaissez-vous "Hell 666"? C'est un très bon "paircingeure" vraiment très bon. Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas testé moi meme mais Mr.Weasley ne m'en a dit que du b...  
  
-Albus! S'exclama une voix choquée.  
  
Jane rangea sa langue d'un coup sec et se tourna vers une femme assez agée et sévère.  
  
-Tiens! Pr.McGonagall, je vous croyais en train de faire patienter les élèves...Dit nonchalament le vieux mage.  
  
-Et moi je vous croyais en train de parler à Miss Malfoy!  
  
Jane observait la scène avec un petit sourire en coin. *Un gamin et sa mère...* Perdus dans ses pensées la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué le grand silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Albus Dumbledore fixait Jane avec un regard amusé tandis que Minerva McGonagall regardait alternativement Dumbledore et Malfoy avec une pointe d'exasperation.  
  
-Miss Malfoy nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit! Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Ordonna McGonagall qui fit apparaitre un fauteuil avec sa baguette magique.  
  
Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau, Jane s'assit dans le fauteuil et le professeur de métamorphose se plaça debout au fond de la pièce.  
  
-Bien. Miss Malfoy si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que vous arrivez en cours d'année... Et que vous devez vous doutez que nous devons vous expliquer le fonctionnement du collège.  
  
Jane regardait le directeur sans ciller avec un air dédaigneux. *Vous etes sur que c'est pas plutot parce que je suis une Malfoy?...Vieux con!*  
  
-Mais avant toute chose, il faut determiner votre futur maison... Je suppose que votre père vous à déjà expliquer les différentes sortes de maison qu'il y avait à Poudlard?  
  
*Griffondor = Les Weasley et Potter ; Serdaigle = Ceux qui se croient supérieurs; Poufsouffle = Les rebuts; Serpentard = La famille et l'avenir.*  
  
Jane aquiesca de la tete et McGonagall s'approcha d'elle avec, dans sa main un vieux chapeau de sorcier tout rapiécé. Elle le posa sur le crane de Jane et soudainement celui ci se mit à marmonner.  
  
-Hum, encore une Malfoy! La logique voudrait que je t'envoie à Serpentard mais j'avoue que j'hésite un peu...  
  
*C'est très simple pourtant. Tu me met chez les Serpentards et on en parle plus!* Mais en pensant cela la gorge de Jane se serra étrangement...  
  
-Je suis sure que c'est ce que tu souhaite. Murmura le Choixpeau. Malgré tout tu as assez de qualités intellectuelles pour que je te mette à Serdaigle, assez de ruse pour que je te mette chez ce cher Serpentard....et assez de courage pour que je te mette à Griffondor!  
  
A la seule pensée d'etre mis à Griffondor, le corps de Jane se raidit douloureusement et elle remarqua le regard intéressé de Dumbledore... *Le vieux fou! Je refuse d'aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard! J'espère que tu as compris vieux machin?!*  
  
-Très bien...si tu insiste, je vais te mettre à...SERPENTARD!  
  
Le professeur McGonagall serra imperceptiblement la machoire et le regard de Dumbledore sembla se voiler. Minerva reprit le Choixpeau et Albus se leva de son siège, les mains posés sur son bureau. Jane le suivit des yeux.  
  
-Maintenant que le très honorable Choixpeau à pris sa décision, j'aimerais, avec ta permission, t'appliquer un sort de Rentretout!  
  
Jane se recula jusqu'au fond de son siège.  
  
-Un sort?  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en coupe vent laissant apparaitre Draco Malfoy suivit du professeur Rogue.  
  
-Mais enfin, Severus! Que signifie tout ceci? S'exclama une McGonagall furieuse.  
  
Draco essaya de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur mais la poigne de Rogue l'en empecha.  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que vous la prenez à part sans m'avertir, Dumbledore? Demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale et menaçante.  
  
McGonagall jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Rogue qui prit la parole :  
  
-Je suis vraiment navrée de cet incident Dumbledore. Mais pendant que tout le monde patientait dans la Grande Salle, j'ai soudain vu Mr.Malfoy se lever et courir vers votre bureau. Je me suis lançer à sa poursuite et je ne suis finalement pas parvenu à le rattraper Monsieur. Dit Rogue d'une voix calme, trop calme.  
  
*Tu aurais pu le rattraper si tu le voulais...et tes cheveux sont aussi sales qu'on me l'avait dit!*  
  
-Ce n'ai pas grave Severus. Rassura Dumbledore. Je suis certain que si Mr.Malfoy à eu un besoin aussi préssant de me voir, cela doit etre pour une bonne raison. Allez y, qui y'a t'il?  
  
Draco, qui semblait s'etre un peu calmer, lança un regard à sa soeur qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Monsieur le directeur. Lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez fait venir ma soeur dans votre bureau, j'ai été pris de...(Il prit une grande inspiration) panique dirons nous. Comprenez moi, monsieur. Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas avec les autres comme n'importe qui. Et le fait que personne ne m'ai averti de cette "réunion" m'a légerement inquiété...  
  
*Il lui lèche le cul, c'est dingue! Un vrai pro!* Jane sourit mais pas très longtemps, se souvenant du sortilège que le directeur avait voulu lui jeter.  
  
-Je comprend Mr.Malfoy. (Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à l'encontre de McGonagall qui semblait plus que révoltée) Mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquietez, nous avons fait une cérémonie personnelle du Choixpeau Magique, car nous voyions mal votre soeur au milieu de première année. Et j'allais à l'instant lui jeter un sort de Rentretout, avec sa permission evidemment. (Il jeta un bref regard à Jane derrière ses lunettes en demi- lune)  
  
-Un sort? Mais qui vous à permis? Lorsque mon père saura ça je pourrais vous jurer que...  
  
-Mr.Malfoy savez vous ce qu'est un sort de Rentretout? Demanda cyniquement Rogue à Draco.  
  
Jane s'interessa de plus près à la scène sans toutefois cesser de surveiller le vieux mage. Draco quand à lui redressa la tete et plongea son regard froid dans celui de Rogue.  
  
-Non. Répondit il simplement.  
  
-Alors Mr.Malfoy laissez moi vous instruire un peu plus que d'habitude. Le sort de Rentretout est utilisé pour faire apprendre ou retenir à quelqu'un une leçon, un livre ou un reglement! Cela n'est en aucunement dangereux et je pense que Mr.Dumbledore voulait l'utiliser pour apprendre le reglement du college...  
  
-Et ses differentes salles de classes, salles communes, cours à suivre... Compléta McGonagall en toisant Draco.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Jane ce qui fit taire la dispute silencieuse qui était en train de naitre.  
  
-Alors Ms.Malefoy. Etes vous d'accord? Demanda t'il en la fixant d'un air grave.  
  
Jane se tourna un instant vers son frère qui lui fit un bref signe de la tete.  
  
-Très bien. Dit elle en regardant à nouveau Dumbledore.  
  
Le directeur sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Jane, qui tiqua légerement, avant de prononçer les paroles :  
  
-Inte Diritti!  
  
Jane sentit une foule d'informations entrer dans son crane et se faufiler dans son cerveau. Elle entendait des mots murmurer à son oreille et sa tete lui chauffa horriblement. Le procédé ne dura qu'une seconde mais il lui sembla qu'il dura plus d'une minute.  
  
Jane ouvrit enfin les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était crispée sur le fauteuil. McGonagall et Rogue étaient impassibles. Draco la regardait suspicieusement. Dumbledore, lui, semblait sourire. La blondinette se redressa et regarda le directeur avec hauteur (2).  
  
-Bien. Mr. et Miss.Malfoy, vous pouvez regagner la Grande Salle. Dit doucement Dumbledore.  
  
Jane se leva et sortit dignement escortée de son frère. Avant de passer la porte, il lui sembla entendre une voix murmurer :  
  
-Qui se ressemble ne s'assemble pas toujours...  
  
Une voix d'ou pétillait la malice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * De retour dans la Grande Salle, Jane s'aperçut avec surprise que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue étaient déjà revenus à leurs places.  
  
-Dumbledore est un vieux fou. Je te l'avais dit. Lui murmura Draco tout en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards.  
  
Jane aquieça machinalement et s'assit à coté de lui. Aparemment la Répartition avait eu lieu juste avant l'entrée choquée de McGonagall. Pas d'élèves notoirement interessant, a part peut etre quelques nouvelles de chez Serdaigle qui discutait avidemment en montrant du doigt Harry Potter. *Tiens! Potter...et ses amis.* Jane regarda Harry qui discutait avidemment avec Ron. Hermione qui riait de temps en temps aux plaisanteries de ses amis sans pour autant y faire attention. Hermione Granger... La Sang-de- Bourbe... Comme si elle avait senti le regard de Jane, Hermione se tourna vers elle un court instant avant de devier le regard en rougissant. La blondinette jubilait interieurement. *Au moins, ma famille ne me sera pas inutile. Si mon seul nom peut provoquer la gene, c'est deja pas mal....On doit quand meme accorder un point à la Sang-de-Bourbe : Quand elle rougit, elle peut etre plutot mignonne....*  
  
-Attention, le vieux fou va prendre la parole! Dit Draco en ricanant.  
  
Jane se tourna vers Dumbledore. *Qu'est ce qui m'arrive moi...Je n'ai meme pas bu! Ca doit etre le sortilège de Rentretout. Il doit y avoir des effets secondaires ou autres...*  
  
-Chers élèves de Poudlard! Cette année, comme toutes les autres, une liste des objets interdits sera exposé sur la porte du bureau de Mr.Rusard. En ce jour une petite vingtaine d'objets suplementaires y ont étés ajoutés...(Jane regarda Rusard. *Au nom de Merlin! Qu'il est laid!*) Et pour me faire pardonner de mon arrivée si tardive, je vais ajoutez un petit cadeau avec votre repas habituel. Régalez vous!  
  
Les assiettes d'or disposées sur les tables se remplirent soudain de mets délicieux et un petit paquet cadeau apparut sur les genoux des élèves.  
  
-Oh, ça c'est original...Marmonna Hermione en voyant que son cadeau n'était autre qu'un petit livre sur les préfets à Poudlard. Et vous les garçons vous avez eu quoi?  
  
Ron lui montra un petit badge ou il était inscrit : Vive le Quiditch! Hermione, blasée par les facéties de Dumbledore, se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Et toi alors? Insista t'elle.  
  
Le garçon qui à survécu se tourna vers elle, livide et lui montra un petit tube bordeaux et noir.  
  
-Du rouge à lèvres? Hurla Ron avant de s'exclaffer, arrosant pour l'ocassion la nappe des Griffondors d'une pluie de poulet maché.  
  
"Alors ça! Je me demande si ça ne cacherai pas quelque chose" Hermione se retint de rire en voyant son ami qui la regardait, effrayé.  
  
-Ne t'inquiete pas Harry. Les cadeaux sont distribués au hasard. Rassura Hermione en donnant un violent coup de coude à Ron.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui jeta le rouge à lèvres qui lui tomba sur les genoux.  
  
-Tu n'a qu'à le prendre. J'te l'donne. Marmonna t'il.  
  
-Ne fait pas ton imbécile!  
  
Hermione rit et se tourna pour la seconde fois vers Jane. Celle-ci, pour le plus grand bonheur de la rouquine, ne la remarqua pas. "Ca doit etre à cause de Krum. Sinon je ne m'interesserai jamais à elle. Oui c'est surement ça. Je dois avoir un grand besoin de lui poser des questions sur lui. Je suis amoureuse de Krum!....Peut-etre..."  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 1***  
  
Mouhahahahaha! On dirait que les choses commencent à se préciser hein? Pour c'est pas l'tout mais il me faut des reviews pour ce chapitre! Des reviews, plus de reviews, mouhahahahahaa! Lol, bon faut que j'arrete mon esprit tordu un instant pour......  
  
)))REPONSES AUX REVIEWS(((  
  
*Alba* : On peut dire que ça c'est une put*** de bonne review!!! Lol, je sais pas quoi dire a part que...*fond en larmes* je remercie mon père et ma mère qui m'ont aidé a faire une fic qui plait à Alba!!! Lol, dsl jpeux pas m'en empecher...A bientot par mail, oui.  
  
*Lululle* : Ah! La fameuse Lululle, lol. Je crois avoir vu tes reviews dans tous les slashs possibles et inimaginables...enfin j'exagere peut etre un peu. Bon bah ta review me fait vraiment plaisir et voila la suite qui est plus longue que le prologue et peut etre un peu plus interessante (ça m'a pris tout un apres midi alors t'a interet à etre contente! Grrrr!)... Au plaisir de réavoir un de tes reviews!  
  
*loumiolla* : Merci pour cette bonne review...mais je sais pas pourquoi...j'ai l'impression que tes vrais initiales sont en fait A.B.... Si je me trompe dis le moi tout de suite je voudrais pas faire de gaffe! N'empeche que.... 


	3. Chapitre 2 : A la Bibliothèque

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * *  
  
Rappel : Hermione rit et se tourna pour la seconde fois vers Jane. Celle- ci, pour le plus grand bonheur de la rouquine, ne la remarqua pas. "Ca doit etre à cause de Krum. Sinon je ne m'interesserai jamais à elle. Oui c'est surement ça. Je dois avoir un grand besoin de lui poser des questions sur lui. Je suis amoureuse de Krum!....Peut-etre..."  
  
* * *  
  
***Chapitre 2 : A la Bibliothèque***  
  
Le lendemain de la Répartition, Jane se reveilla dans des draps verts bordés d'argent. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et observa un instant Pansy Parkinson qui ronflait comme un géant. *Meme quand elle dort elle fait chier. Si ça c'est pas un exploit!* Enfin elle se décida à se lever.  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
Hermione était déjà debout depuis environ une demi heure, quand Ron descendit enfin en trainant un Harry aux yeux boursouflés par la manche.  
  
-Je t'avais dit de ne pas réviser hier soir. Ca te fout dans des états pas possible! Dit Ron à son ami, plus pour le tenir eveillé que pour lui donner des conseils.  
  
-Ron, si c'est pour lui dire ce genre de stupidités tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher!  
  
Le Weasley jeta soudain un regard paniqué à Hermione tandis que Harry releva un peu la tete.  
  
-Hmm, couchheeeerrrrrr. Marmonna t'il avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Ron.  
  
-Ah bah bravo!  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et ramassa ses livres. "Si je ne veux pas passer encore une demi-heure à essayer de reveiller Harry, il faut mieux que je file..."  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
Jane sortit de sa douche et prit sa serviette verte brodée du sceau des Malfoy. Elle se sécha doucement le corps, puis prit sa baguette magique ( Bois de Rose; Ventricule de Dragon; 36,5cm ), la pointa sur ses cheveux et murmura une formule de séchage en douceur pour ensuite s'habiller avec une longue jupe noire à lacets moulante (s'il vous plait!), un fin t-shirt pourpre, un pull angora blanc et sa robe de sorcière. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, se jugeant intérieurement, puis, avec un petit sourire satisfait, sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Serpentards.  
  
-Te voila enfin! S'exclama une voix familière.  
  
Draco Malfoy était assis sur un fauteuil gris, non loin Crabb et Goyle fesaient une partie de Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux. Jane s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son frère. Draco toussota un peu embarassé, mais voyant le regard éloquent que lui jeta sa soeur, il se reprit bien vite.  
  
-J'ai reçu un hibou de père ce matin. Il souhaiterait que je t'explique qui est fréquentable et qui ne l'ai pas, et certaines règles que tu dois respecter étant une Malfoy. Selon lui Poudlard est très différent de Drumstang. A t'il raison?  
  
La nouvelle élève posa la tete contre l'épaule de son frère. *Ca risque d'etre long...*  
  
-Moui.  
  
-Bon alors je suppose de ne pas avoir à préciser que la bande à Potter, y compris Potter, n'est pas à fréquenter.  
  
-Je sais oui. Répondit elle en soupirant.  
  
-Les professeurs sont tous en admiration pour Dumbledore, donc soit très faux-cul avec eux. A part avec le professeur Rogue. Lui, malgré son stupide reniement à notre cause, nous favorise la vie.  
  
-Le type aux cheveux gras, là? Demanda Jane, faussement innocente.  
  
-Ah oui et surtout...(Draco poussa la tete de sa soeur d'un petit coup d'épaule pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux)....cache tes émotions! Tout le temps! N'attend pas que je te le dise. A Drumstang tout était peut etre plus simple mais pas ici. Potter et sa bande n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est qu'on leur donnent des armes contre nous. Récita t'il d'un ton presque théatral.  
  
-O.K.  
  
Jane se leva et avec un visage froid, sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre au refectoire...  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
Hermione écoutait distraitement Ron et Harry. Leurs discussions interminables sur le Quiditch finissait par l'épuisé. Soudain les murmures dans le refectoire s'emplifirent et la jeune fille leva les yeux. Jane Malfoy venait d'entrer dans le refectoire. Tous les regards avait convergés vers elle. "Evidemment, étant une nouvelle élève, de famille Malfoy et plutot canon de surcroit....Canon? Allons Hermy arrete de penser à la place des autres. Il n'en ont pas besoin, et toi non plus!"  
  
Harry et Ron avaient finalement remarqués l'arrivée de la blondinette et lançèrent un regard interrogateur vers Hermione.  
  
-C'est une nouvelle élève. Dit la jeune fille en fixant pensivement son bol de céréales.  
  
-Oui ça on l'avaient compris. Répondit Harry un peu agacé. Ce qu'on voudrait savoir c'est si tu sais quelque chose d'autre sur elle!  
  
Hermione prit une grande inspiration exédée et récita sans reprendre sa respiration :  
  
-Jane Malfoy, soeur de Draco, vient de Drumstang, passe sa 7eme année ici, l'ai rencontrer dans l'Express.  
  
-SA SOEUR?  
  
-Moins fort Ron! Chuchota la rouquine.  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
Jane s'assit à la table des Serpentards avec un visage sans expression, mais interieurement elle jubilait. *Je fais déjà mon petit effet!*  
  
-Ou est Draco? Lança Pansy Parkinson en crachouillant des morceaux de pancakes.  
  
Jane afficha une mine répugnée et epousseta sa robe.  
  
-Il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit elle d'un air faussement intéressé.  
  
Pansy serra un peu les dents et se concentra sur son assiette. Jane, elle, observait la Grande Salle. Tous ces regards tournés vers elle l'amusait. *Encore cette Sang-de-Bourbe! Mais ma parole c'est qu'elle s'interesse!*  
  
Au fond d'elle meme, Jane était remplis d'incertitude. Pourquoi cette Impure s'interessait à elle et surtout pourquoi, le soir de la Répartition elle meme l'avait trouvée plutot mignonne...  
  
Jane Malfoy se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle...  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
-Je vais à.....oh laissez tomber, vous savez ou je vais! Dit Hermione aux deux garçons assis en face d'elle.  
  
-Et nous nous devons nous entrainez un peu au Quiditch avant les cours...  
  
La rouquine lacha un : Salut! et se rendit à la bibliothèque. "Evidemment personne à cet heure ci...A croire que je suis la seule à étudier." Malgré les apparences Hermione en avait assez de passer pour la bosseuse ami d'Harry Potter, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses bouquins. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et sortit son livre d'Arithmancie...  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
*Tiens! Quelqu'un vient d'arriver dans la biblio....Granger! Elle me suit à la trace ou quoi?* Jane était d'un coté d'une étagère et Hermione s'était installée de l'autre coté. *Une bonne manière de faire une superbe apparition.* Jane se recoiffa un peu, cala le livre qu'elle feuilletait sous son bras, et s'approcha discretement de la rouquine.  
  
-Mais qui voila! S'exclama t'elle avec un air narquois en voyant Hermione sursauter.  
  
Jane désigna une chaise avec un regard interrogateur, mais avant meme que la Griffondor puisse répliquer, elle s'assit à coté d'elle.  
  
-Alors, comme ça on traine en solitaire?  
  
-Je travaille et ce n'est pas une raison pour...  
  
-Ou sont tes deux "copains" ? Demanda Jane en lui coupant la parole.  
  
Hermione rougit violemment mais reprit assez vite de sa contenance.  
  
-Ils s'entrainent au Quiditch. Ca te pose probleme, Malfoy?  
  
-Non, non....  
  
Jane ne pouvait s'empecher de fixer Hermione. *Elle est vraiment adorable. Et quand elle est embarassée ça lui donne un petit coté....Jane! Au nom de Merlin! Si tu continue tu vas te foutre une baffe toi meme! Je te previens....*  
  
"C'est une vraie Malfoy! Provocatrice, hautaine, blonde....magnifiquement blonde. Nom de nom, Hermione! Est ce que tu serais en train de devenir..." A cette seule pensée, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement. "Nan, nan...Ca doit etre un probleme d'hormones ou juste parce que tu est en colere contre ces deux abrutis..."  
  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy?  
  
-Eh bien je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut etre...lire emsemble. Répondit Jane avec un petit rictus.  
  
*Tu ne serais pas en train de vouloir la séduire là? Nan, tout ce que tu veux c'est la provoquer, l'enerver, la faire enrager quoi...*  
  
Hermione fut légerement troublée par le regard insistant de la Serpentard mais n'émit pas d'objection... Après tout c'était un bon moyen pour en savoir un peu plus sur cet étrange élève...  
  
-Connais tu Viktor Krum? Demanda Hermione pour engager la conversation. "Et aussi pour avoir des nouvelles de Viktor...Bien sur..."  
  
-Hm...Qui?  
  
-Viktor Krum...C'est un joueur de Quiditch...Rajouta Hermione un peu surprise.  
  
-...Ah, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Le type arrogant, là? Oui je vois et alors?  
  
Jane avait fait expres de sembler ne pas le connaitre. Qui n'avait pas rencontrer Viktor Krum au moins une fois, en train de séduire une fille. *Ou un homme, remarque...*  
  
-Eh bien, c'était pour avoir de ses nouvelles...euh...mais si.....  
  
-De ses nouvelles? S'exclama Jane en haussant un sourcil de maniere impressionante.  
  
Hermione rougit encore mais cette fois n'essayait pas de le cacher. *Elle est vraiment mignonne...*  
  
-Oui...En fait nous sommes un peu sortis emsemble durant ma 4eme année...Depuis je lui écris de temps en temps... Mais j'aimerais bien savoir un peu ce qu'il fait, tu comprend...Je sais qu'il à quitter Drumstang mais il parait qu'il y revient de temps en temps pour s'entrainer au Quiditch.  
  
*Ou pour baiser les petites nouvelles.* Jane toussota pour étouffer un rire. *Elle est trop naive, c'est pas possible. Je vois pas pourquoi Draco la voit comme un danger.*  
  
-Hum...Et bien....tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il s'amuse bien. Il vit sa vie!  
  
Hermione sursauta soudain comme si elle venait de se reveiller.  
  
-Tiens! Un percing...Murmura t'elle d'un air absent en s'approchant dangereusement du visage de Jane.  
  
La Serpentard resta sans voix. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Tandis que les boucles rousses d'Hermione commençait à lui chatouiller le visage, Jane reflechissait à fond. *Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là? J'veux bien lui montrer mon piercing mais pourquoi elle s'approche autant?.....Elle à les cheveux doux...*  
  
Le visage d'Hermione était maintenant si près de celui de Jane, que celle ci pouvait sentir le souffle de la Griffondor sur ses lèvres. *Je sais plus trop tout à coup...*  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"  
  
"Je sais pas trop..."  
  
"Mais retire toi de la tout de suite! Tu est si bete que tu ne vois pas ce que tu est en train de faire?"  
  
"Je...."  
  
"TON VISAGE EST A UN DEMI CENTIMETRE DE CELUI DE LA SOEUR DE MALFOY!!!"  
  
Hermione sursauta si violemment qu'elle tomba de sa chaise. (Elle était totalement penchée vers Jane!!! Donc équilibre précaire.) Jane secoua sa tete comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais reve et commenca a tendre sa main vers la rouquine pour l'aider à se relever, mais celle ci se leva d'un coup sec, le rouge aux joues, et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Eh! Granger! Flippe pas comme ça! Eh!  
  
Jane regarda les livres qu'Hermione avait oublié dans sa fuite précipitée, et se mit à sourire. *Décidemment elle est imprévisible cette Sang-de- Bourbe....Putain de percing!!!! Les trucs moldus n'attire que des problemes!*  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
Hermione courut se refugier dans les toilettes des filles. "Mais t'est pas bien! Mais t'est pas bien! En plus s'enfuir comme une voleuse....T'est malade!"  
  
-Granger...c'est...c'est toi? Demanda une voix hoquetante de sanglots.  
  
"Oh non! Pas Mimi Geignarde!" Hermione sortit des toilettes des filles le plus vite possible. "Mais je suis en paix nulle part!......Le parc!" Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouva dans le parc du collège et elle s'effondra au pied d'un grand chene. "Je vais enfin pouvoir réfléchir tranquille."  
  
"T'est sure que tu veux y réfléchir? Tu veux pas plutot oublier?"  
  
"Nan...Faut que je sache quand meme ce qui m'a pris....J'étais si pres d'elle, j'etais en meme temps consciente et en meme temps...je n'arrivais pas à penser."  
  
"Ouais et si tu as étée un tant soit peu consciente c'est grace à moi!"  
  
"Ta gueule! Laisse moi finir de penser tranquille!"  
  
"Mouai..."  
  
"Bon, résumons, le soir de la Répartition je la trouvais belle. Pendant le petit déjeuner, je l'ai trouvée canon. Mais à chaque fois je me reprenais. Comme si je voulais me persuader de quelque chose alors que je fesais rien de mal...Ca arrive à tout le monde d'envier une personne ou ce genre de truc... Mais dans la bibliothèque, je sais plus trop. Elle m'attirait. Son piercing à la langue est si sensuel..."  
  
"J'peux pas te laisser penser seule si c'est pour penser des trucs pareils!"  
  
"Hm.....Je suis peut etre homosexuelle..........."  
  
"Tu veux bien m'écouter?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas si grave en fait. Soit je suis homo, soit je suis bi, soit j'ai une putain de libido!"  
  
Hermione rit un peu à cette pensée.  
  
"Nan le plus grave, c'est que je suis attirée par une Malfoy. Elle aurait pu avoir le bénéfice du doute mais elle est à Serpentard! C'est une prétentieuse. Elle vient de Drumstang en plus! Ils enseignent la magie noire là bas....Nan, nan. Faut que j'arrete tout de suite..."  
  
"Bien, je vois que tu te raisonne enfin!"  
  
"Oui mais a part le fait qu'il ne faut plus que je sois attirée par Miss Malfoy, il faut aussi que je sache si je bi ou homo...."  
  
"T'est vraiment atteinte!"  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 2***  
  
Oui! Je sais! C'était court! Mais soit je coupais là, soit j'étais repartis pour 3 pages supplémentaires....Et j'ai autre chose à faire moi! (Hin? T sure?) Bon bah on peut dire que aujourd'hui ça souffle fort dehors! Je m'extasie toujours devant les nouveaux efforts que devellope Mère Nature pour essayer d'exterminer l'espèce humaine. Mdr...Ah mes oreilles sifflent! Mère Nature doit etre en train de parler de moi à ses supérieurs!  
  
* * *  
  
)))REPONSES AUX REVIEWS(((  
  
*loumiolla* : Merci encore ^^! Et baaaah jprefere faire durer le suspence, lol. Atend une Malfoy et une Granger ce serait trop bizarre si elle se mettaient direct emsemble! Mais étant dans un slash ça va quand meme pas trop tarder non pluuuusss! ;-)  
  
*Lululle* : Mais nan t'est pas trop bavarde! Tu est très courageuse tu sais...moi je n'arriverais jamais à lire les Harry/Severus ce serait trop...beurk!  
  
*Link9* : Ah! Enfin une nouvelle fan, lol! Bah oui je sais, enfin un slash féminin...J'etais tombé sur un une fois (que je ne citerai pas ^^) qui m'avait super deçue et jme suis dit : Faut agir! Tadadaaaaaaaaaaaa! Et au fait, tu l'a ta confrontation Hermione/Jane ;-)...Hmmm j'aurai préférée un peu plus de violence moi.... 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Somnanbulisme à Poudlard

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * *  
  
Rappel : "Oui mais a part le fait qu'il ne faut plus que je sois attirée par Miss Malfoy, il faut aussi que je sache si je bi ou homo...."  
  
"T'est vraiment atteinte!"  
  
* * *  
  
***Chapitre 3 : Somnanbulisme à Poudlard***  
  
Jane se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il était environ 20h et elle avait passée une première journée épuisante. *Epuisante mais bien...Les profs était trop occuper a baver pour...*  
  
*Bien? Et le moment ou cette Granger a failli t'embrasser?*  
  
*Eurk....Mais nan elle a pas voulu m'embrasser! Elle voulait juste...*  
  
*J'ecoute.*  
  
*...voir mon percing d'un peu trop près!*  
  
*Un peu trop près? UN PEU trop près?*  
  
*Bon, ok, c'était un peu Beaucoup près...*  
  
*Et c'est pas peu dire.*  
  
*Mais peut etre qu'elle pensait à autre chose....Au fait qu'elle aimerait bien etre une Malfoy! C'est sur qu'avoir une famille comme la sienne...*  
  
*Pourquoi tu la défend?*  
  
Cette dernière phrase ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Sa petite conscience n'avait pas tort. Elle défendait Hermione Granger, une Sang-de- Bourbe qui avait failli......Elle preferait ne meme pas y penser. Mais le lendemain c'etait sur. Le lendemain, elle se vengerait de ce que cette Impure avait failli lui faire...  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
-Alors cet entrainement?  
  
Ron et Harry était entrés dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, couverts de poussière et de terre, mais avec l'air heureux.  
  
Ron s'affala sur un fauteuil près de la jeune fille et se tourna lentement vers elle.  
  
-Et toi la bibliothèque, c'était comment? Demanda t'il ironiquement.  
  
Hermione sursauta violemment et vit Harry et Ron la fixer bizarrement.  
  
-T'est sure que ça va toi?  
  
-Hm...T'inquiete pas pour elle Harry, elle doit s'etre pris un livre sur la tete. C'est que ça fait mal la culture! Ironisa Ron encore une fois.  
  
"C'est bon, du calme. Ils ne sont pas au courant. Et au courant de quoi d'ailleurs? Tu flippe depuis ce matin juste parce que tu as étée vachement près de........Malfoy, euuuuuuurrrrk."  
  
-Très amusant, Ron. Vraiment... Et si on parlait de la fois ou tu t'est jeté un sort à toi meme? Ou la fois ou....  
  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Gromella t'il.  
  
Harry s'assit avec un petit sourire à coté de Ron. Il retira ses lunettes un instant, sans remarquer que quasiment toutes les filles, au grand desespoir de Fred et Georges, avaient le regard tournés vers lui. Hermione, elle, le remarqua. "Hm. Peut etre que Harry pourrait m'aider...seulement ça signifie le mettre mal à l'aise et qu'après il sache tout."  
  
-A quoi tu pense?  
  
-Hm? A rien Harry, à rien.  
  
-Ah! Alors si tu pense à rien tu peux nous aider pour notre devoir de potions?  
  
-Ron! Vous n'avez toujours pas fait vos devoirs de vacances?  
  
Le rouquin s'interessa soudain de plus près aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil et Harry se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, geste qui, encore une fois, attira le regard des Griffondors. "Faut que j'essaye."  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
-'nuit...Gromella une voix.  
  
Jane se retourna et fixa le blondinet. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.  
  
-E...excuse moi! J'ai...j'ai mal entendu! Tu pourrais repeter?  
  
Draco Malfoy jeta un regard furieux vers sa soeur qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime!  
  
Draco devint plus pale que d'habitude (transparant donc!) et regarda autour de lui anxieusement. Jane monta dans son dortoir, se déshabilla derrière ses rideaux verts et se coucha. *Etrange journée...*  
  
-Jane.....Jane!...JAAAANNNEEEEE!  
  
Jane en question ouvrit ses paupières endormies. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son reveil moldu... 1h30 du matin! La blondinette releva les yeux vers la personne qui avait osé la reveiller et...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
-Mais t'est malade! C'est moi! Pansy!  
  
*Oui...Pansy à une heure du matin c'est flippant!*  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a....Parkinson?  
  
-Y'a que Granger est une putain de somnanbule! S'ecria t'elle un sourire gogenard aux lèvres.  
  
-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute? Répliqua Jane en commençant à se rendormir.  
  
-Au nom de Merlin, Malfoy! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe est devant notre Salle Commune à faire sa putain de crise de somnanbule!  
  
Jane se releva si vite qu'elle se cogna la tete contre une des petites poutres du lit. Elle mit un instant avant de retrouver ses esprits et sauta hors de son lit. Pansy la prit par le bras et la tira vers la Salle Commune. *Nom de nom, Parkinson qui me touche le bras!*  
  
Chez les Serpentards c'était l'effervecence. Tous et meme les prefets se pressait devant la porte ouverte où Hermione Granger se tenait les yeux fermés. Elle semblait marmonner une meme phrase. Jane s'approcha de la scène, mais il y avait tellement de monde, elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose.  
  
-Draco!  
  
-Crabb! Goyle! Faites la passer!  
  
*Merci Merlin de m'avoir donné un frère!*  
  
Jane put s'approcher jusqu'à faire face à Hermione. Elle put entendre ce qu'elle disait...  
  
-Fautquejesache! Fautquejesache! Marmonnait la Griffondor.  
  
*Elle est malade!* Néanmoins la blondinette avait quelque peu pitié. Se retrouver face à tous ces Serpentards sans en etre consciente était la pire des tortures. Jane jeta un coup d'oeil à tous ces élèves qui gloussaient. *Pathétiques.*  
  
-Eh, Granger! T'est venu t'incliner devant nous? Bah vas y qu'est ce que t'attend! Hurla un Vert-et-Argent.  
  
La jeune Malfoy serra les poings.  
  
*Pas comme ça....c'est trop....*  
  
*Serpentard?*  
  
*Ta gueule...*  
  
Jane s'approcha de la Griffondor endormie, la tete haute. *Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer?* Malfoy n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps... Soudain, comme si elle l'avait senti, Hermione la saisit par les épaules.  
  
-FAUTQUEJESACHE!  
  
Le sang de Jane ne fit qu'un tour, elle gifla Hermione de toute ses forces. La Griffondor heurta le sol, la joue en feu, et sortit de sa "transe".  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
"Où est ce que je suis?....Malfoy?!"  
  
La nouvelle Serpentard la dominait, et Hermione venait de se rendre compte de sa position. "Ah! Ma joue!"  
  
-Granger, tu n'est qu'une minable! Lança Jane avec une grimace de degout.  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui se passait. En effet Harry et Ron venait d'arriver en courant, baguette à la main.  
  
-Hermione! Ca va? Demanda Ron en la relevant.  
  
"Mais c'est un cauchemar!"  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Hermione? Demanda Harry, la baguette à la main.  
  
-Du calme, Potter...Ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée nous à rendu une petite visite...A croire qu'elle voulait nous montrer combien elle nous adorent. Lança Draco avec son fameux rictus.  
  
-Je. Ne. Te. Crois. Pas!  
  
-Casse toi, Potter. Ta petite amie à fait du somnanbulisme et s'est ramenée ici. Maintenant si tu est trop con pour croire qu'on se serait foulé le cul et risqué une expulsion rien que pour ramené Granger ici, libre à toi. Lança une blondinette bien connue.  
  
Tout le monde, y compris les Serpentards se tournèrent vers Jane. Plus aucun doute c'était une vraie Malfoy... *Pourquoi est ce que cette conne m'a touchée...J'aurai pu lui sauver la mise...*  
  
Harry lança un regard furieux aux deux Malfoy et s'en alla avec Ron qui soutenait Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passer? S'entendit demander Hermione.  
  
-On en sait pas plus que toi. Parvati est venu nous reveiller pour nous dire que tu avais disparu. On à tous de suite penser aux Serpentards... Répondit Harry, le regard sombre.  
  
"Rapelle toi. Tu revais de Jane Malfoy. Ta décision de l'autre soir ta préocupée. Les Serpentards ont surement raison. Tu as fait du somnanbulisme."  
  
-Je crois que ce qu'on dit les Serpentards était....vrai.  
  
Les deux garçons s'arreterent brusquement. Hermione se degagea de Ron qui la maintenait toujours.  
  
-Hier soir, j'était plutot préocupée... Le somnanbulisme est le fait qu'une personne "vive" ses reves...  
  
-Préocupé pour quoi? Demanda Harry en recommençant à marcher...  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la question.  
  
-Nom de nom! Miss Teigne!...Harry, pitié ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ta cape!  
  
-Non, Ron.  
  
Harry sortit vivement sa cape d'invisibilité et en envellopa ses amis et lui meme. Hermione fixait les yeux rougeoyant de Miss Teigne. "Mais comment fait elle?" Les trois amis marchèrent lentement, invisibles, jusqu'à leur Salle Commune.  
  
-Tu est sure que ça va aller? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.  
  
-Oui, c'est bon.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment Hermione qui m'inquiètent...mais la réaction de ces foutus Serpentards demain...  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Laisse le Ron. Il a raison. Allez vous n'allez pas vous disputez ce soir!  
  
Voyant l'air déprimé de ces amis, Hermione rit doucement et alla se coucher.  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
-Quelle conne cette Granger! Ta vu comment elle te regardait?  
  
-Putain Pansy! Je voudrais dormir!  
  
Jane entendit sa prétendue camarache ronchonner, puis le silence se fit.  
  
*Raaaaaaaaaaah, je fais enfin pouvoir dormirrrrrrrrrrrrr!*  
  
*Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire?*  
  
*Hm, je vois pas de quoi tu parle...*  
  
*Et a propos de Granger?*  
  
*Foutu conscience à la con! Les autres Serpentards, eux, ils s'en passent bien...*  
  
*Rappelle toi le Choixpeau.*  
  
*Bon ok, on parle de Granger!...Bon bah déjà elle à interet a me remercier.*  
  
*Et pourquoi?*  
  
*Je l'ai sorti de cet situation. Si je ne l'avai pas giflé, elle ne se serai pas reveillée, aurait peut etre dit des choses plus embarrassantes et connaissant mon frère il aurait surement essayer un petit sortilège ou alors il l'aurait dénoncée à Rusard.*  
  
*Ok je te laisse dormir.*  
  
Jane se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Avant de réussir à plonger dans le sommeil réparateur, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
*Pendant un court-instant, quand Granger m'a attrapée, je me suis sentie......plus....bien.*  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 3***  
  
Mouhahahahahahaha! Je suis si sadique! Bon alors là vous pouvez rien dire! Pour se passer des trucs, il s'en passe (et moi niveau violence je suis satisfaite!). Allez si ça vous à plu reviewer moi!(Au fait, le slash commencera vraiment au prochain chapitre et si vous trouvez que mon histoire part trop en couilles dites le moi, parce que la....)  
  
* * *  
  
)))REPONSES AUX REVIEWS(((  
  
*loumiolla* : Slash au prochain chapitre! ^^  
  
*Daikyo* : Rah lalalalala! C'est bon je t'en veux pas (plus maintenant)! Et pour le truc embarassant que je peux reveler sur toi...je sais pas encore... Niark! Mon esprit sadique m'etonnera toujours!  
  
*Lululle* : L'amour fait parti de la vie....oui... mais les Harry/Severus c'est la mort! Une certaine amie m'a dit qu'il existait des Maugrey/Lucius et ça, ça c'est inhumain!  
  
*Link9* : Nan nan, je ne crois pas que le slash qui m'a deçu soit de toi... Tranquille lol.... Et au fait si tu trouve que ma fic part un peu en couilles dis le moi, parce que la, j'ai plein de devoirs et je fais moins attention à ce que j'écris lol.  
  
*Kaorulabelle* : Merci pour tes encouragements et....c'est quoi cette question sur leur sentiments là, hin? Nan mais! Je pense que je vais t'écrire un mail pour en savoir un peu plus, sinon j'arriverai pas a dormir! *Bruits de ronflements de buveuse de bière* 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Instant furtif et partagé

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rappel : Jane se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Avant de réussir à plonger dans le sommeil réparateur, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
*Pendant un court-instant, quand Granger m'a attrapée, je me suis sentie......plus....bien.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
***Chapitre 4 : Instant furtif et partagé***  
  
Une semaine s'était passée sans evenements notoires. Draco avait vanné Harry et sa bande de temps en temps, mais tout le monde semblaient avoir oublié le somnanbulisme de Granger. Tous sauf Jane et Hermione evidemment. La jeune Malfoy pensait souvent à cette Griffondor. *Pourquoi je ne peux pas me l'oter de ma tete ?* Ce qui l'avait conduit à vouloir lui parler, c'était que la rouquine semblait, elle aussi, la remarquer... Après le déjeuner, Jane alla à la bibliothèque, sachant que Hermione y venait chaque jour. En effet, celle ci venait à peine d'entrer. *Réglée comme une horloge.*  
  
-Malfoy ! S'écria la Sang-de-Bourbe sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.  
  
-Granger...  
  
Hermione serra la machoire et s'assit le plus dignement possible à coté de Jane et ouvrit un livre de classe.  
  
-Faut qu'on parle Granger...  
  
-Et moi il faut que je travaille.  
  
*Nan, mais quelle.... !*  
  
-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier !  
  
-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en haussant la voix.  
  
-Je te signale que quand t'as fait ta putain de crise de somnanbulisme, je t'ai presque sauvée !  
  
-Mais tu m'as frappée j'te signale !  
  
-Et alors ? Si je ne t'avais pas reveillé les Serpentards t'aurait bouffée tout cru et tes « amis » n'auraient surement rien pu faire !  
  
-Toi aussi tu est une Serpentard ! Et une Malfoy de surcroit !  
  
*Ca ne te mene à rien. Si cette conne ne veut pas s'excuser, qu'elle ne s'excuse pas.*  
  
"Il faut admettre qu'elle n'a pas tort. Si elle ne t'avait pas réveillée, ça aurait pu etre pire."  
  
-Je.............je....................veux bien.........m'excuser. Bredouilla Hermione.  
  
Jane jubilai. Granger s'était excuser face à une Malfoy! Une grande première.  
  
"J'aurai pas du m'excuser. Regardez la sourire avec ses lèvres....douces....tendres....Ah! Nan!"  
  
Jane remarqua le regard troublé de son enemie.  
  
-Qu'est qui te prend ? Demanda la Serpentard en froncant les sourcils.  
  
-Hm, rien, rien...  
  
-Si! Tu rougis, Granger! Répliqua Jane avec un sourire amusée. Je te gene?  
  
-Euuuh, de quoi tu voulais parler à part ces putains d'excuses?  
  
-Mais c'est que tu deviens vulgaire, Granger!  
  
-Tu répond? Insista Hermione en la fixant dans les yeux.  
  
Jane se sentit un peu défaillir. *Au nom de Merlin, elle à quand meme des yeux magnifiques!*  
  
-Il n'y avait rien d'autre, Granger. Tout ce que je voulais c'était des excuses. Mais on peut très bien rester ici à parler entre "camarades". Répondit la Serpentard ironiquement.  
  
*Reste, reste, reste!*  
  
Hermione grogna, mais ne partit pas.  
  
-Alors tu étudie quoi?  
  
Hermione grogna encore et poussa son livre vers Jane qui voulut le saisir. Leurs mains se frolèrent et s'arreterent. Courant électrique. Les yeux se croisent. Les visages se rapprochent. Le souffle de Jane croise celui d'Hermione. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les esprits se détendent. Les langues se frolent. Aucune des deux élèves n'arrivaient à penser à autre chose. Elles se laissaient aller, prolongeant le baiser. Instant magique. Le baiser se fit plus insistant.  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
"Tu embrasse Jane Malfoy!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mais réagis, au nom de Merlin, c'est une saletée qui t'a insultée!"  
  
"Je m'en fous. Je me sens bien, c'est tout ce qui compte."  
  
"Imagine, tu arrive à la Grande Salle au bras de Jane. Tout le monde te regarde. Tu annonce que toi et Jane vous sortez emsemble. Ron et Harry ne sont plus amis avec toi! Draco te tue! Tu seras fui comme la peste!"  
  
Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux. Se leva et courut hors de la bibliothèque pour la deuxième fois en une semaine. Elle laissait Jane, là, ébahie.  
  
-Ey, Hermione! Tu viens!  
  
-Ha..Harry! Je..peux pas venir.  
  
-Tu rigole! On a cours de potions. Informa Harry en froncant les sourcils.  
  
"Alors ça ça pouvait pas tomber plus mal!"  
  
-J'a...rive.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva dans le cachot.  
  
-Miss Granger, vos notes extremement haute pour une Griffondor ne vous autorise pas à arriver en retard à mon cours. Moins 50 points pour Griffondor. Lança la voix glaciale de Rogue.  
  
-Excusez moi professeur. Marmonna Hermione en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.  
  
Le cours se déroula assez paisiblement. Neville rata sa potion, comme d'habitude, et de belles "verdeurs" étaient apparus sur son cou. Hermione avait toutefois remarqué les regards insistant de Jane.  
  
"Faut que je mette les choses au clair..."  
  
"Tu est sure de vouloir te comprommetre à ce point?"  
  
"Si Harry est vraiment un ami ça ira."  
  
"Personnelement je le comprendrais si il te jartai!"  
  
A la fin du cours, Hermione prit Harry en aparté sous les sourcils froncés de Ron.  
  
-Oui, Hermione?  
  
-Harry je veux que tu me pardonne à l'avance pour ce que je vai faire. Mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose...  
  
-Mais bien s....  
  
Harry venait d'etre coupé brutalement par les lèvres de la jeune fille. Le pauvre garçon équarquillait grands les yeux, puis, trouvant la situation plutot agréable, commença à embrasser réelement la rouquine.  
  
"Tu le vois bien..."  
  
"Je veux continuer, on sait jamais..."  
  
"C'est un type que toutes les filles désirent et meme si tu ne l'aime pas par amour, son baiser devrait te faire ressentir quelque chose."  
  
"Faut que je me résigne alors."  
  
Hermione mit soudain fin au baiser.  
  
-Désolé Harry. Vraiment désolée j'avai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Sache que tu ne m'interesse pas et il ne faut pas t'inquieter à propos de ça...  
  
-Oh bah oui! La tu m'ote un grand poid vraiment! S'écria Harry, furieux d'avoir été "trompé".  
  
-Il faut pas que tu le prenne mal....  
  
-Et pourquoi t'a fait ça hein? Avant de me ridiculiser, y'a quoi qu'est passé dans ta petite tete?  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée, je peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant...  
  
-C'est bon, laisse tomber, te fatigue surtout pas! S'écria Harry en s'en allant.  
  
"Eh oui tu l'as bien chercher..."  
  
"Toi! TA GUEULE!"  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
*Hm...Interessant...*  
  
-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...  
  
Jane se retourna et vut Goyle planté devant elle. *Oh nom de nom!*  
  
-Draco t'attend pour aller au cours de sortilège... Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'il à dit. Euuuh.  
  
-C'est bon! C'est bon te foule pas trop, j'arrive!  
  
*Ne fatigue pas trop le grain de poussière qu'on prend pour ton cerveau.*  
  
Jane se dirigea vers le cours de sortilèges d'un pas lent. Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait surprise et meme un peu peinée. Granger qui embrasse Potter puis qui se retracte! Pourtant quasiment toutes les filles à Poudlard avait le béguin pour Potter... Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par vérifier quelque chose...  
  
*Faut que je sache.*  
  
*Hin?*  
  
*Tu te souviens pas de quand elle repetait : Faut que je sache, faut que je sache? Ca m'a l'air clair, y'a un gros rapport avec cette "vérification"...*  
  
*Pas bete, mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut vérifier?*  
  
*T'as pas encore compris, hein?*  
  
*Quoi, quoi, quoi?! Qu'est ce que j'ai pas compris?*  
  
*Debrouille toi.*  
  
*Foutu conversation à moi-meme!*  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
Le soir était tombé et tous les eleves dinaient paisiblement. Tous sauf Hermione qui grignotait génée a coter d'un Harry furieux et d'un Ron perplexe.  
  
-Mais enfin, vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe? Demanda celui ci.  
  
Harry grogna et Hermione rougit et s'enfourna une bouchée de purée.  
  
-O' parl' 'as 'a 'ouche 'leine!  
  
Ron soupira bruyamment et se remit à son diner. "Elle me regarde encore. Faut faire quelque chose." La jeune fille toussota bruyamment et se leva.  
  
-J'ai des devoirs en retard.  
  
Mais Hermione n'alla pas à la bibliothèque, elle sortit sous le regard goguenard des Serpentards qui sifflait des insanités, fit quelque pas hors de la Grande Salle et s'assit sur les escaliers, son menton sur ses mains. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine trois minutes plus tard Jane arriva et s'assit à coté d'elle.  
  
-Tu as dit quoi toi?  
  
-Que j'avais des devoirs en retard. Et toi?  
  
-Que Pansy puait trop.  
  
Hermione ne put s'empecher de rire.  
  
-C'était quoi ce truc avec Potter?  
  
Le rire s'arreta soudain.  
  
-Quel truc ?  
  
-Tu sais bien... Jane avança les lèvres et emit un bruit de succion caractéristique.  
  
-Tu m'espionne maintenant?  
  
-Il faut bien, si je veux réussir a vomir mon déjeuner....  
  
"Elle peut pas etre sérieuse ou sympa une minute..."  
  
-Pourquoi tu viens me voir si c'est pour m'insulter...  
  
-Ah mais j'ai rien dit moi. Potter est (Elle prit une voix aigue) magnifique, super canon et super intelligent! En plus il à vaincu Tu-Sais- Qui! Oh lalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
"Ne ris pas, ne ris pas, ne ris pas. Non! Je t'interdis de l'imaginer en tutu rose, non! Arrete ou tu vas rire!"  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
*Elle va rire je le sens...Ah nan..bon il faut qu'on en revienne à ce con.*  
  
-Et pour Potter alors? Tu évite formidablement bien la question.  
  
-J'voulais verifierquelquechose....  
  
-Pardon? Dé...désolée j'ai mal entendu....  
  
-J'VOULAISVERIFIERQUELQUECHOSE!  
  
-Ah...et je peux savoir quoi?  
  
"Il faut quand meme qu'elle soit au courant. C'est la principale concernée...et puis elle à pas l'air ininteressée non plus. Mais si elle se fout de moi et le dit à son maudit frère, je suis foutue..."  
  
-Je........  
  
-C'est bon, t'inquiete pas si c'est trop dur pour toi je vais pas te forcer. Dit Jane en soupirant.  
  
Hermione regarda la jeune fille, les yeux equarquillés.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Nan rien rien...A propos de ce dont on parlait, je te le dirai surement une autre fois. Murmura Hermione en fixant ses bottes.  
  
Les deux élèves restèrent un instant silencieuse, puis Jane fixa la porte principale de Poudlard et se retourna vers Hermione, les yeux plissés malicieusement.  
  
-Ca te dit une petite virée interdite au parc?  
  
-QUOI? S'exclama Hermione en sursautant.  
  
-Eh, moins fort...alors ça te dit?  
  
-Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça?  
  
-Je sais pas...ça pourrait etre marrant! Allez décoince toi!  
  
Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux.  
  
-Au nom de Merlin, je ne suis pas coincée! Allez on y va! Dit résolumment la rouquine en empoignant la main de Jane.  
  
*C'est si facile de la provoquée...*  
  
Malgré le temps relativement doux du parc en cette periode de l'année, les deux élèves frissonèrent agréablement en passant la porte principale du collège Poudlard...  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 4***  
  
Mouhahahaahahahaahahaha! Plus long! Plus hard! Plus passionant! Et coupé à un momment crucial! Vous allez devoir le savourez cet épisode concocté avec amour par votre dévouée Kuriyama! Et faites moi un piti plaisir svp....faites moi de la puuuubb! Niark, la célébrité me file la grosse tete, hein? Mais j'adoooooore ça! :P  
  
* * * *  
  
)))REPONSES AUX REVIEWS(((  
  
*Link9* : C'est bon! Du calme! La voila ta suite! Conctoctée avec passion et plus longue ;-)! Et merci pour la confirmation que cette histoire ne part pas en couilles.  
  
*loumiolla* : Eh oui j'ai reussi à le poster ce satané chapitre! Rah gloire à moi! Et merci pour tes compliments (pour changer...). ^_^  
  
*Lululle* : C'est pas Remus/Lucius! C'est pire j'tai dit! C'est Maugrey/Lucius! Et je connais pas le lien c'est une amie degoutée qui m'en a parler lol. Sinon bah oui, Hermione somnanbule...ça a pas eter difficile à trouver. Je suis moi meme pas somnanbule pour un sou et pourtant une fois ça m'est arriver....et ma mere (cette *censurée*) m'a reveiller. QUAND ON FAIT DU SOMNANBULISME FAUT JAMAIS QUE QQN VOUS REVEILLE SINON VOUS POUVEZ CREVER D'UNE ATTAQUE! A croire que ma mère veut ma mort....Hum, c'est à envisager. 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premiers émois et pluie

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Rappel : Malgré le temps relativement doux du parc en cette periode de l'année, les deux élèves frissonèrent agréablement en passant la porte principale du collège Poudlard...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
***Chapitre 5 : Premiers émois et pluie***  
  
-Tu me fais mal à la main, Granger. Je ne vole pas sans mon balai...tu le sais ça? Dit Jane avec un petit sourire.  
  
Hermione s'arreta brusquement et se retourna vers la blondinette, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le coeur de Jane fit un bond.  
  
-Tu sais, tu pourrais m'appeler Hermione. J'veux dire...c'est pas comme si il s'était rien passé à la bibliothèque et...............  
  
Le visage d'Hermione palit subitement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jane, quand à elle équarquilla les yeux un court instant, puis sourit et recommença à marcher pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la profondeur du parc.  
  
-Allez! Je vais pas te trainer sur 50km comme ça! T'est pas mince, tu sais, et si tu veux mon avis...  
  
-C'est bon j'ai compris! Interrompit Hermione en marchant plus vite.  
  
*Tu lui tiens toujours la main...*  
  
"Tu lui tiens toujours la main..."  
  
*Et alors?*  
  
"Et alors?"  
  
*Ca te dérange pas? Te degoute pas?*  
  
"Ca te dérange pas? Te degoute pas?"  
  
*Nan et je vais faire abstraction de toi pour cette nuit...*  
  
"Nan et je vais faire abstraction de toi pour cette nuit..."  
  
Les jeunes filles étaient maintenant arrivés à un grand chene et Jane se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'herbe.  
  
-Hmmmmmmmm, il fait super bon ce soir!  
  
Hermione fixait Jane d'un air absent. Ses cheveux platines brillait et semblait presque blanc à la lueur de la lune. Ses yeux bleu-glace semblait plus intense dans le noir... "Nan, faut que je me concentre sur autre chose..."  
  
-Tu viens souvent ici? Dit Hermione en retenant une envie de se frapper tellement la question était ridicule.  
  
-Moui...sauf quand je suis à la BIBLIOTHEQUE... Répondit Jane en insistant bien sur un certain mot.  
  
Hermione rougit un peu et s'assit aux cotés de la Serpentard.  
  
-Vas y, accouche... Dit elle en fixant le ciel.  
  
*C'est sur, tu peux pas continuer à faire tes putains d'insinuations.*  
  
-J'sais pas...tu m'embrasse, t'embrasse Potter...J'me pose des questions.  
  
Hermione déglutit bruyamment.  
  
-Deja, JE ne t'ai pas embrassés, ON s'est embrassées et que je me souvienne tu n'as pas protesté...  
  
C'était maintenant au tour de Jane de se sentir legerement génée.  
  
-Et pour Potter? Demanda t'elle pour detourner la conversation.  
  
-...........C'était pour verifier quelque chose...  
  
-Oui, ça j'ai bien compris, mais pour verifier quoi? Si tu pouvais encore attirée quelqu'un?  
  
Jane eclata d'un rire mauvais, puis voyant le regard furieux d'Hermione, elle stoppa net.  
  
-Désolée...le gene Malfoy...  
  
-Ouais...et pour Harry...tu le saura bien assez tot! Voila! C'est dit! Ne t'avise plus de m'emmerder avec ça!  
  
-J'en avai pas l'intention...  
  
Le silence revint alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et que l'air se rafraichissait. Jane se colla dos à l'arbre et sortit un petit tube blanc de sa poche. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, prononça une formule et une petite flamme sortit de sa baguette pour enflammer le petit baton blanc.  
  
-Une cigarette? Mais c'est...  
  
-Moldu, je sais. Repondit Jane en souriant. Mais tu as deja du remarquer mon gout pour les choses moldues.  
  
Jane tira la langue, et son piercing brilla. Hermione se sentit comme attirée par cette petite boule de métal. Elle se resaisit et s'adossa, elle aussi au chene. Son épaule touchait celle de Jane et ce seul contact suffisait à la réchauffer de l'interieur.....mais pas de l'exterieur. La rouquine eternua bruyamment. Jane tira une bouffée de cigarette et agita machinalement sa baguette. Une sorte de bulle géante envellopa les deux jeunes filles et une agréable chaleur se fit sentir.  
  
-Oh! Un sort de Bollacalda, non? Ou a tu appris ça? Demanda Hermione interéssée (et réchauffée ^^).  
  
-Tu sais, à Drumstang il fait très froid, plus peut etre que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ce sort est donc le premier sort qu'on t'apprend la bas...Ou a tu connu ce sort?  
  
-Dans un livre.  
  
-Un livre...j'aurai du m'en douter! Dit Jane en riant.  
  
-Ouais, un livre. Mais tu vois, j'en ai un peu ras le bol qu'on me traite de bosseuse juste parce que je lis...et que j'ai plutot des bonnes notes.  
  
-Ne t'inquiete pas, ne t'inquiete pas... Jane passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Lire beaucoup peut etre un avantage...  
  
-A...ah oui? Begaya Hermione incapable de cacher le trouble qu'il l'avait envahi lorsque que le bras de Jane l'avait entourée.  
  
La Serpentard se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de la rouquine.  
  
-Oui. Chuchota t'elle. J'ai entendu dire que y'avait des livres cochons qui trainait la bas...  
  
Hermione repoussa Jane mais ne put s'empecher de rire. La blondinette riait elle aussi et se jeta sur la jeune fille.  
  
-On ne repousse pas une Malfoy! S'exclama t'elle en essayant de garder son serieux.  
  
Les rires s'estompèrent et les deux fillettes s'observaient. Jane par dessus Hermione. Et aucune ne semble s'en rendre compte. Elles continuait de se fixer. Les cheveux roux-bruns de la Griffondor était étalés, fins, domptés par un quelquonque sortilège. Les cheveux blonds platines de la Serpentard qui se balancaient devant ses yeux bleus-glaces, les masquant de temps en temps comme un voile. Les deux jeunes filles se fascinaient mutuellement et en cet instant privilégié, une connectique semblait s'etre installée entre elles. Le visage de Jane commença soudain à s'approché, doucement, hésitant, peur d'un refus. Les lèvres entrèrent en contact. Les deux jeunes filles se détendirent et fermèrent les yeux. C'est la langue d'Hermione, qui la premiere, força les lèvres de Jane. La rouquine joua un instant avec son piercing avant que le visage de Jane ne plonge dans son cou. Les mains d'Hermione parcourait son dos. Jane embrassait passionément chaque parcelle du cou de la rouquine et commença à descendre dans le décolleté....Une goutte....Deux gouttes....  
  
-Euuuh, Hermione ?  
  
-Hmmm ?  
  
-Il pleut.  
  
Cinq gouttes.  
  
-Je sens rien moi.  
  
-C'est parce que je te protège. Répondit Jane en souriant et en se poussant sur le coté.  
  
Trop de gouttes.  
  
-Ah. Oui. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant.  
  
"Bien sur...Ca ça pouvait pas tomber un autre jour, noooonnnn."  
  
*Je suis la reine des frustrées, là !*  
  
Jane rit et Hermione se leva en se protégeant la tete.  
  
-Tu peux l'enlever ? Demanda la rouquine en désignant la bulle enchantée du doigt.  
  
Jane fit un bref mouvement de baguette magique, et la bulle disparut discrètement. Le froid envahit les deux jeunes filles et Jane en profita pour se blottir dans les bras d'une Hermione agréablement surprise. Elles regagnirent prudamment l'école, de peur d'etre surprise.  
  
Un homme était posté à la fenetre de son bureau. Il avait l'air vieux, très vieux, mais encore vigoureux. Derrière lui, un magnifique phoenix adulte se mit à chanter.  
  
-Oui..je crois que nous sommes du meme avis mon bon vieux Fumseck ! Murmura le vieil homme en souriant.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
-Ou étais tu l'autre soir ? Demandèrent deux yeux étincelants.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-L'autre soir. Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Pansy Parkinson dit que tu est arrivée plutot...tard dans la salle commune et que tes vetements étaient trempés. Dit Draco en fixant sa soeur, les lèvres sérrées.  
  
*Putain ! T'est trop conne ! T'as oublié de te sécher par magie !...Bon du calme, trouve quelque chose à dire....Quelque chose d'intelligent !*  
  
-Je suis allée me promener dans le parc...  
  
-Pour faire QUOI ?  
  
-Pour me pro-me-ner... Appuya Jane sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait mieux pas ennuyer son frère si tot le matin.  
  
Draco Malfoy fixait sa soeur méchamment et Jane sut qu'il fallait quelle lui réponde vite si elle ne voulait pas subir sa colère...  
  
-Ok, ok ! Dit elle en levant ses mains pales. Je voulais voir la Foret Interdite...Oh je sais que j'ai pas le droit, mais j'esperait tellement y voir des créatures monstrueuses !  
  
Draco regarda un instant sa soeur, puis ses sourcils se haussèrent. *Bingo !*  
  
-C'est bon...mais n'y retourne pas....sinon on pourrait te virer...  
  
-Promis...Bon ! Faut que j'aille petit-déjeuner moi !  
  
Jane se dirigea vers la porte de la Salle Commune, le coeur en fete, quand elle entendit une voix trainante l'avertire...  
  
-Ne te montre pas si joyeuse...Ca pourrait te retomber dessus.  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
-M'enfin Hermione, Harry ! Vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?  
  
Hermione ne bougea pas et continua de picorer dans son assiette d'un air reveur. Quand à Harry, il fit la sourde oreille et caressa Hedwige d'un air rageur. Ron grogna et se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre de lait. Soudain Jane entra dans la Grande Salle et la rouquine ne put s'empeche de la regarder...Le garçon qui a survecu suivit son regard et caressa Hedwige encore plus violemment. Le Weasley ne fit pas un geste et plongea un peu plus son regard dans les profondeurs blanches de son verre... La Malfoy leva les yeux et esquissa un bref sourire avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Harry se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, Hedwige voletant sa suite.  
  
-Bon là j'en ai vraiment marre ! Soit tu me dit ce qui se passe, soit tu ne compte plus sur moi pour....tu ne compte plus sur moi, c'est tout ! S'écria Ron en se voulant autoritaire.  
  
-Y'a que...j'ai fait et dit à Harry quelque chose qu'il à très mal pris...  
  
-Ca m'explique toujours pas ce qui s'est passé !  
  
-Je.....l'ai comme qui dirait......embrassée. Dit Hermione en rougissant.  
  
-Em...EMBRASSE ?  
  
-Moins fort, Ron !  
  
Weasley sembla destabilisé et fixait la table, le regard vide.  
  
-Harry et Hermione...Hermione et Harry...  
  
-Y'a rien entre nous espèce d'imbécile!  
  
-Alors pourquoi vous vous etes....enfin tu vois quoi...  
  
-Parce que....je pensais etre amoureuse de lui mais ce n'est pas le cas donc il l'a mal pris ! Mentit Hermione en s'engourfant une biscotte dans la bouche.  
  
Ron ouvrit grand la bouche et la rouquine se leva précipitamment.  
  
-Je vais à la bibliothèque...  
  
Avant d'etre trop loin, la jeune fille put entendre Ron s'exclamer :  
  
-Tu m'étonne qu'il l'ai mal pris !  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
*Elle vient de sortir de la salle !*  
  
*Je sais.*  
  
*Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?*  
  
*Nan...y'a cette gourde !*  
  
Pansy Parkinson parlait depuis dix minutes de sa couleur préférée sans se rendre compte que Jane s'en foutait royalement...  
  
*Tu t'en fout !*  
  
*Mieux vaut pas ce matin...pas directement comme ça. Je suis déjà sure que Draco n'a pas cru à ma stupide explication. Il est trop malin pour une excuse aussi....minable !*  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 5***  
  
Hm, je sais c'est plutot court, mais y'a plein d'action ! Et puis soit je coupais ici, soit je coupais trois pages plus tard, et mine de rien...il faut que je dorme ! Bon ! Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou cette histoire, pitié cliquez sur SUBMIT REVIEW ! Rah lalaala encore une accro.  
  
)))REPONSES AUX REVIEWS(((  
  
*Link9* : Oui je veux ta mort....je veux vous voir mourir, mouhahahahaa ! Sinon pour le fait que j'uploade souvent jvais peut etre freiner un peu parce que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs etc... Au fait merci de te proclamer fan, lol, ca fait plaisir. ;-) Ah oui, au fait....ta review tu l'a envoyer deux fois ! Alors je sais pas si c'est pas pur soutien ou si c'est par pur bug, lol, en tout cas ca a eter un bon sujet de discussion...  
  
*loumiolla* : J'ai bien lu et apprécié ta review et.....ah oui je peux deja te dire que le bonheur parfait de nos deux eleves ne va pas durer... Niark ! Bah oui sinon c'est pas marrant ! 


	7. Chapitre 6 : Oubliettes

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama (Oui c'est moiiiii! Tout à fait!)  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rappel : *Mieux vaut pas ce matin...pas directement comme ça. Je suis déjà sure que Draco n'a pas cru à ma stupide explication. Il est trop malin pour une excuse aussi....minable !*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
***Chapitre 6 : Oubliettes***  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'est pas venue plus tot ?  
  
-Hm pas envie d'en parler maitenant...  
  
Hermione Granger et Jane Malfoy s'embrassait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il était près de minuit lorsque Hermione mit fin à leur calins...  
  
-Faut que j'y aille. Harry se doute de quelque chose et Parvati fera tout pour evenimer notre dispute...  
  
-Hm...j'comprend. Répondit Jane en l'embrassant une dernière fois.  
  
La blondinette regarda son amie rentrer dans l'école et s'allongea sur l'herbe.  
  
*Ca fait longtemps qu'on se cache et que je donne des excuses bidons à Draco...Comment ça se fait qu'il ne se soit encore rendu compte de rien ?*  
  
Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, un bruissement se fit entendre... Jane bondit et sortit sa baguette en scrutant les ténèbres. Une forme assez pataude se deplaca derriere un arbre et la blondinette jeta un Petrificus Totalus un peu au hasard. Heureusement, le sort atteint tout de meme sa cible et Jane entendit un corps lourd tomber dans les feuilles mortes. Elle se précipita et découvrit....  
  
-PANSY PARKINSON !  
  
La Serpentard était sur le sol, totalement figé mais ses yeux exprimait la pure panique.  
  
-Ok, Miss Parkinson, je te libère si et seulement si tu coopère ! Compris ?  
  
Jane regretta d'avoir posé cette question car Pansy etait de toute evidence en incapacité totale de parler.  
  
-Enervatum !  
  
Les membres de Pansy se relacherent soudain et elle se redressa legerement sonnée.  
  
-Alors, Pansy. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
  
-Putain Jane ! Tu vas me le payer !  
  
-Tu n'est pas en position de menacer, je te signale ! Répliqua Jane, sa baguette pointée sur le torse de la Serpentard. Répond juste à ma question : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
  
Pansy Parkinson se mordit violemment la lèvre inferieure.  
  
-Je...ne....peux pas vraiment le dire. Grommela t'elle.  
  
-Oh si tu vas me le dire ! Sinon tu ne bouge pas d'ici !  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
Pansy bondit d'un coup, bouscula Jane et se mit à courir vers l'école. *Ah nan ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !* Jane se releva vite et se lança à la poursuite de sa camarade. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la rattraper et la plaqua au sol.  
  
-Maintenant Pansy tu vas me répondre !  
  
-Aaaaaahhh, au nom de Merlin, ne-me-touche-pas !  
  
Jane équarquilla les yeux sans cesser de maintenir Pansy au sol.  
  
-Tu-est-ré-pu-gnan-te ! Cracha Parkinson avec une haine visible.  
  
La blondinette fut un instant choquée puis un éclat glacial traversa son regard.  
  
-J'en déduis que tu nous à vues...et que ce n'est pas la première fois, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle froidement.  
  
Pour toute réponse Pansy cracha. Un froid sans pareille envahit le corps et l'ame de Jane. Elle fixait la Serpentard sans ciller.  
  
-Tu vas me le payer, Parkinson. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra. Tu le regretteras amèrement.  
  
Pansy ne put empeche un tremblement de parcourir son corps. Cette Malfoy avait l'air tellement froide, déterminée, prete à tout.....et son manque de reaction colèrique fesait réelement peur.  
  
Soudain Jane sentit quelqu'un la saisirent par le bras. Elle tourna la tete mais ne vit rien. Quand elle se retourna vers Pansy elle son visage se décomposer...  
  
-Qu'est qui te prend espèce de mal......AAAAHHHH !  
  
Jane se fesait a présent trainer sur le sol, un étrange tissu avait recouvert son corps..... Elle pencha sa tete en arriere et vit enfin la personne qui la tirait.  
  
-POTTER !  
  
-La ferme ! Ou on va se faire repérer ! Ordonna celui ci.  
  
-Alors laisse moi au moins me relever ! Chuchota Jane.  
  
Harry s'arreta et lacha la Serpentard brutalement tout en surveillant les alentours.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Potter ?  
  
Celui ci ne répondit pas.  
  
-Pottterrrrr ! S'impatienta la jeune fille.  
  
-Depeche toi ! Mac Gonagall et Rogue ne devraient pas tarder je te signale.  
  
*Il essaye de t'aider..*  
  
*De m'aider de quoi ?*  
  
*Si t'étais rester avec cette...garce, Rogue et tous les autres auraient fini par vous entendre ou par etre avertis...Ils seraient venus et...*  
  
*C'est bon, j'ai compris...*  
  
Jane se releva et mit un bout de la cape d'invisibilité par dessus elle. Harry ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et recommenca à marcher....Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils ateignirent un portrait représentant une grosse dame habillée de rose totalement endormie. Harry se découvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité mais la laissa sur Jane de sorte que celle ci reste invisible.  
  
-Flibuste. Dit il à la Grosse Dame en la reveillant.  
  
-Hm ?..Flibuste ? Oh, ah oui, c'est bon. Marmonna la Grosse Dame en se déplacant, dévoilant ainsi une ouverture menant chez les Griffondors.  
  
Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Jane pour lui faire signe d'avancer, puis ils entrèrent tous les deux...Lorsque le portrait se fut refermer Jane ota la cape d'invisibilité et fut accueilli par une Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
-J'ai tout vu par la fenetre du dortoir. J'ai eue peur que Mc Gonagall arrive, vous avez fait tellement de bruits. J'ai envoyer Harry te chercher. Expliqua Hermione aussi vite qu'elle le put.  
  
-Remercie le alors. Murmura Jane.  
  
Hermione relacha soudain son amante et se tourna vers le Garçon Qui A Survecu, qui s'était affalé dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Merci Harry.  
  
-C'est bon. Grommella t'il. Alors euh, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te bagarre avec une fille de ta propre...maison ?  
  
*Vide.Froid.*  
  
-Pansy nous as vues plusieurs soirs de suite, nous...enfin voilà. Et maintenant elle va surement allée prevenir mon frère.....  
  
Hermione palit subitement et s'assit sur le sol, Harry serra les acoudoirs du fauteuil.  
  
-Quelle idée aussi...Se voir comme ça devant tout le monde. Avoir un connard de frère.  
  
-Potter. J'admet que c'est une situation difficile aussi pour toi... Mais si tu recomemnce à insulter mon frère, je te tue. Prononça Jane en lui jetant un regard à la Malfoy.  
  
Harry se raidit et se mit à fixer le feu de la Salle Commune avec une rare intensité. Hermione, quand à elle, regarda Jane en equarquillant les yeux.  
  
-Et alors ? Hin ? Je peux dire ce que je veux de toute manière demain au plus tard, tout sera fini...  
  
-Comment ça...fini ? Murmura Hermione.  
  
Jane la fixa avec une rage hors du commun.  
  
-Ah ! T'as pas encore compris ? Quand Draco apprendra ça, au mieux mon père me retirera du collège et m'enfermera dans le Manoir !  
  
Une larme. Deux larmes. En coeur. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Hermione, tandis que Jane pleurait de rage.  
  
-Adieu !  
  
Jane sortit brutalement de la Salle Commune et se précipita vers sa Salle à elle. Elle entra chez les Serpentards la machoire tendue.  
  
-Vas y, Draco ! Ramène toi !  
  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines sortit de derrière les escaliers manant au dortoir des filles.  
  
-C'est bien. Au moins je n'aurai pas besoin de te le faire par surprise. Dit il tristement.  
  
De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Jane. Elle ne pouvaient plus les arreter.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Hoqueta t'elle en essayant de garder la tete haute.  
  
-Un sort d'Oubliettes.  
  
*Tu oublieras tout. Au moins si on t'avait enfermée au Manoir tu te serais souvenues...*  
  
*Mais je m'en fous d'oublier, moi ! C'était juste une amourette comme ça !*  
  
*Tu en est si sure ?*  
  
-Dumbledore s'en rendra compte.  
  
-Pas si j'utilise le meme sort dont cet imbécile m'a fait la démonstration au début de l'année... Tu réaprendra tout. Sauf ce que tu as fait et tes sentiments pour..............elle.  
  
-Le sort de Rentretout....  
  
-Tu est prete ?  
  
*Je ne veux pas...*  
  
Jane pleurait toujours et le desespoir s'inscrivait clairement dans ses yeux.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Ce serai trop horrible pour notre famille. Si je te laisse faire ce serai trop...trop, c'est tout.  
  
-Draco !  
  
-Oubliettes !  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle va bien, là ? Hein ?  
  
-Au nom de Merlin, Hermione ! Evidemment qu'elle va bien ! S'exclama Harry conscient de son mensonge.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Il est 2h du matin !  
  
Ron venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune, les yeux bouffis, en pyjama rouge.  
  
-C'est pas une heure pour une reconciliation !  
  
-On est réconciliés depuis longtemps, là n'est pas le probleme ! Grogna Harry en tapotant le dos d'Hermione.  
  
Ron devint cramoisi et s'affala dans un fauteuil à 3 mètres de ses amis.  
  
-On m'dit jamais rien à moi quoi c'est vrai....Gromella t'il.  
  
-Bon ! Tu veux tout savoir ? O.K ! Hermione et la soeur de Malfoy sortent emsemble en secret depuis deux semaines ! Si on s'étaient disputés c'est parce que Hermione m'a embrassé pour savoir si elle était bisexuelle ou homosexuelle ! Résultat elle est homo et folle amoureuse de cette Malfoy ! Seulement y'a un probleme parce que y'a quelques heures Pansy Parkinson les a surprise en train de s'embrasser et elle est parti prevenir Draco Malfoy ! Maintenant, lui, il va surement faire en sorte qu'elles se revoient plus ! Voilà ! Cria Harry.  
  
Ron resta quelques instants, la bouche grande ouverte, puis il murmura :  
  
-Euh...tu peux repeter là, parce que je suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris...  
  
-AU NOM DE MERLIN, RON ! S 'exclama Harry exténué.  
  
Les trois Griffondors restèrent un instant silencieux puis Hermione se leva, les joues trempés de larmes.  
  
-Je vais me coucher.  
  
Elle monta dans le dortoir et se déshabilla lentement.  
  
"Tu arrivera pas à dormir..tu le sais très bien."  
  
"J'aimerais au moins essayer."  
  
"A cet heure ci peut etre qu'elle est deja retourner au Manoir ou pire...peut etre que Draco lui a fait subir un Endolor...."  
  
"NON! Non, c'est son frère quand meme..."  
  
"Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Tu connais à peine les Malfoys..."  
  
"C'est pas vrai! On en a un peu parlé avec Jane..."  
  
--------Flash Back---------  
  
-Ta famille ne t'ennuie pas des fois ? Demanda Jane alongées dans l'herbe du parc.  
  
-Des fois, mais c'est comme tout le monde...Dans le fond, ma famille est plutot pas mal...Tu me fais tirer?  
  
Jane passa sa cigarette moldue à Hermione et se remit à fixer le ciel.  
  
-Moi ma famille...c'est pas vraiment une famille...c'est une royauté. Mon père en roi tout puissant. Qui décide de tout, à enormément d'influences...c'est à peine si on peut respirer sans lui demander sa permission. Draco c'est son espoir, sa "joie" de vivre. Et il lui rend bien. Draco ferait tout pour père...  
  
Hermione prit la main de Jane dans la sienne.  
  
-Oh je ne me plains pas ! Répliqua la blondinette. Au moins j'ai plein d'argent et....plein d'argent !  
  
La jeune Malfoy se tourna vers son amante et voyant son air grave, se mit à éclater de rire.  
  
----------Fin du Flash Back--------------  
  
« En fait on à un peu survolé le sujet... »  
  
« Tu vois bien ! Tu ne sais quasiment rien sur elle. »  
  
Hermione se coucha mais sans arrivé à dormir. Elle ne pensait qu'à Jane. Son sourire, sa manière de la regarder, ses mains...  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 6***  
  
Bon alors si vous avez aimez ce chapitre, svp cliquez sur SUBMIT REVIEW et postez moi un petit commentaire. Ca me motive, lol. J'écris environ un chapitre de longueur respectable par jour ! Alors si c'est juste pour 2 ou 3 personnes (que j'adore hin ! ) c'est pas très motivant... Allez bisous et à bientot j'espere !!!  
  
)))REPONSES AUX REVIEWS(((  
  
*loumiolla* : T'aura pas de vénérations today car il semble ke tout le monde se contre fous de la gentille pub ke tu a faite. Lol et a part ça bah voila ca n'a pas duré, niark ! Bizarrement j'ai adoré faire ce chapitre...Le desespoir, la colère, la froideur hmmm J'ADOREEEE (prononce ce mot comme dans la pub ou ya une fille ki se baigne dans de l'or ^^)...  
  
*Lululle* : Contente que tu est enfin compris pour les Maugrey / Lucius mdr....Et au fait j'aime te rendre heureuse mdr, meme si pour ce chapitre je te vois bien toi et les autres vous arrachez des cheveux en hurlant à la mort...Quel spectacle !...Hm faut vraiment que je dorme moi...  
  
*Link9* : Raaah, trop marrant ton review ! Espèce de violente ! Mais au fait tu est une fille ou un garçon parce que jme pose des questions moi...Bon je n'aurai qu'une chose à te dire : Ne me tue pas à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre et...arrete les guns ! La pauvre Pansy n'a ce qu'elle merite mais...trop tarrrrdd ! ^^ Dijolé. 


	8. Chapitre7 : Bagarre et souvenirs

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!(Mais si vous voulez absolument me l'emprunter demander moi avant et dites moi ce que vous voulez en faire ! Sinon jvous colle un procès ! Mdr..)  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rappel : Hermione se coucha mais sans arrivé à dormir. Elle ne pensait qu'à Jane. Son sourire, sa manière de la regarder, ses mains...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
***Chapitre 7 : Bagarre et souvenirs***  
  
-Hermione! Ici!  
  
Hermione redressa un peu la tete et vit Ron qui agitait la main pour lui indiquer leur table. On était le matin et la jeune Griffondor n'avait pas fermée l'oeil de la nuit. Elle s'assit brutalement sur une chaise et fixa son petit-déjeuner d'un air absent.  
  
-Bah, Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui ne va p....  
  
Ron se frappa le front. Evidemment que son amie n'allait pas bien ! Fallait il etre bete ? Soudain le regard d'Hermione s'illumina et elle sourit comme jamais. Jane venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de.....Draco. Hermione, prise par son espoir, sortit de la salle et se précipita à la bibliothèque. Draco Malfoy la suivit du regard et eu un petit rictus.  
  
Cela fesait cinq minutes à peine que Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque, les yeux dans le vague, que Jane entra. Aussitot, la jeune Griffondor bondit et serra son amante contre elle.  
  
-Oh, si tu savais comme je m'étais inquiétée...C'était...enfin bon l'esseniel c'est que tu sois là.  
  
-Euuuuh, tu veux bien me lacher, s'il te plait ?  
  
Hermione lacha la blondinette d'un coup et se mit à la fixer.  
  
-Bon, alors déjà qui est tu ? Demanda Jane, l'air énervée.  
  
La rouquine palit.  
  
-Je...je suis Hermione...Hermione Granger ! Dit elle en se redressant.  
  
-Ah...Granger...Mon frère m'a parlé de toi. Une...hm...Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
La Griffondor sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
  
"Je crois qu'elle ne se souvient de rien."  
  
"Mais comment?"  
  
"Une sorte de lavage de cerveau. Elle ne se souvient de rien et en plus elle se met à penser comme son frère."  
  
"Oubliettes?"  
  
"Mais nan, idiote! Réflechis! Oubliettes te fait tout oublier meme ton alphabet! Souviens toi de Lockhart!"  
  
"Oui mais peut etre que combiné à un autre sort..."  
  
-Bon écoute! J'ai pas que ça à foutre! Mon frère m'a envoyée faire des recherches, alors soit tu dégage de mon chemin soit je m'enerve sérieusement! Annonça Jane en serrant les poings.  
  
Hermione recula sous le choc. "Draco evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empecher.."  
  
Jane poussa un soupir d'exaspération et partit s'asseoir à une table.  
  
"Ressaisis toi, y'a surement un moyen de lui redonner la mémoire."  
  
"Et Lockhart! Il n'ont toujours pas réussi à lui redonner la mémoire. Il est toujours à Ste Mangouste."  
  
"Si Jane se souvient de certaines choses alors c'est qu'il doit y avoir un moyen!"  
  
Hermione alla s'asseoir aux cotés de Jane et se mit à la fixer...  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
*Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut cette......Ces yeux....ca me rappelle quelque chose..mais en meme temps ça ne me dit rien.........Rah ne te torture pas avec ça! Ce n'est qu'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe!*  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Granger? Demanda t'elle en serrant les dents.  
  
-Je te regarde...  
  
-Ca j'ai bien vu! Maintenant soit tu arrete tout de suite soit tu le regretteras! Siffla Jane.  
  
La Griffondor se rapprocha un peu plus de la blondinette et lui effleura la main.  
  
*Courant electrique. Putain meme mon corps ne supporte pas les contacts des Sang-de-Bourbes!*  
  
-Je regretterai quoi? Murmura Hermione avec une lueur malicieuse.  
  
-Ca.  
  
Jane claqua la rouquine avec une fureur peu commune et se leva pour partir quand elle sentit deux mains lui bloquer les jambes. Elle tomba de tout son long.  
  
-Putain! Ragea t'elle en se retournant voyant Granger, la joue en feu mais une determination farouche dans les yeux.  
  
Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux élèves. Jane frappant sans cesse. Hermione esquivant sans cesser de lacher son ex.  
  
-Sale conne! Tu est trop nulle pour répondre? Arrete d'esquiver et bat toi!  
  
*Je la sens si près cette saleté...Et pourtant je m'en fous un peu. C'est meme plutot agréable.....Putin Jane ta gueule! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe te fout en rogne c'est tout!*  
  
-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal! Hurla Hermione en esquivant un direct du droit.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça?  
  
-Parce que....  
  
La rouquine approcha soudainement son visage de celui de Jane. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Sous le choc la blondinette resta un instant les yeux equarquillés à fixer Hermione qui l'embrssait passionement essayant de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres.  
  
*AU NOM DE MERLIN MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUT?*  
  
*.......*  
  
*Putin ça m'enerve j'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose là...Aaahh sa langue à oser!*  
  
Jane commança à s'agiter et à essayé de repousser la Griffondor. Mais celle ci était etonement plus forte en cet instant. Soudain la Serpentard vit une chevelure brune se penché vers elle. Esperant un peu d'aide elle essaya de crier. Mais son sang se glaça quand elle entendit la voix de Harry Potter.  
  
-Y'a des endroits où faire ça, Hermy.  
  
Hermione décolla son visage de celui de Jane et essaya de la maintenir encore au sol.  
  
-HARRYHARRYHARRY! BLOQUE LA! Elle est amnesique! Faut pas qu'elle.....aaaahhh!  
  
Jane venait de repousser Hermione et commença à se relever quand Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Harry! J'avais dit la bloquer et pas la tuer!!!  
  
-Hm, désolé. Répondit le garçon nullement désolé.  
  
-Batard! Cracha Jane pliée en deux.  
  
-Ah Hermione, tu vois!  
  
-Tu frappera Draco quand tu voudra mais ne te venge pas sur sa soeur! Aide moi maintenant!  
  
Harry saisit la pauvre Jane sous le bras et la traina sans ménagements vers le fond de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Ou est Ron? Demanda Hermione en lança un sort pour lier les mains de la Serpentard.  
  
-Il arrive.  
  
*Putin mais ils font comme si je n'existais pas ou quoi? Et c'est quoi cette putain d'histoire d'amnésie?*  
  
-VOUS AVEZ INTERET A ME LACHER SINON J'VOUS JURE QUE JE M'ENERVE!  
  
Hermione s'assit a califourchon sur la pauvre Serpentard, qui avait maintenant les mains et les pieds liés par une corde magique, et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les abimes clairs de son ex.  
  
-Tu t'apelle Jane Malfoy.  
  
Jane eclata de rire. *Mais elle me prend pour une conne la petite?*  
  
-Je n'ai pas fini. Tu m'as avoué un soir que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ta famille qu'elle était plus une royauté qu'une famille. Je sais aussi que tu aime bien les choses moldus et que tu fume des cigarettes moldus...  
  
La Serpentard se figea et palit plus que jamais.  
  
*Mais tout ça c'est mes sentiments mes habitudes personnelles. Je ne tiens pas de journal intime et cette conne à l'air trop stupide pour voir certains de mes souvenirs... Mais alors...*  
  
*.......*  
  
*Ah encore cette sensation que j'oublie quelque chose....*  
  
-Granger....C'est quoi cette histoire d'amnésie?  
  
-POTTER! TU EST UN HOMME MORT!  
  
Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de recevoir un Expelliarmus plutot violent. Hermione se leva et pointa sa baguette vers Draco Malfoy, plus rouge que jamais.  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
  
Draco se raidit et tomba durement sur le sol.  
  
-Sale connard de merde! Cracha Hermione en s'approchant du corps inerte du Malfoy.  
  
*Oh nom de nom! Mon frère! Elle va le tuer... Mais pourtant elle est plutot accro aux études et ne veux pas etre renvoyée....Comment je sais ça moi?*  
  
*.......*  
  
*Je me concentre, je me concentre, je me concentre.*  
  
*J...*  
  
*Allez allez allez allez!*  
  
*Je.....*  
  
*ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*  
  
*Je t'aime...*  
  
*Je t'aime qui je t'aime qui?*  
  
-JANE! AU NOM DE MERLIN RAISONE LA! C'EST TON FRERE QUAND MEME! Hurla Harry.  
  
Jane revint un peu à la réalité et vu Hermione la baguette pointée sur son frère.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire?  
  
-Apelle la je sais pas!  
  
*Et pourquoi je peux la raisonner moi?...Oh nom de nom elle va le tuer!*  
  
-GR.....HERMIONE!  
  
La Griffondor sursauta et se retourna vers Jane qui avala difficilement.  
  
-Hermione, arrete! C'est mon frère...  
  
La rouquine sembla se calmée et se dirigea vers Jane.  
  
*Oh putain! Elle va me tuer moi aussi et je peux toujours pas bouger.*  
  
Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la blondinette et avant que celle ci n'ai eu le temps de paniquer, prononça une formule qui libéra la jeune fille. La Griffondor s'assit près de son ex amante et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, l'air absent.  
  
*Putin jme concentre là. J'ai l'impression de me souvenir. J'lai sur le bout de la langue!*  
  
*Je t'aime....*  
  
*Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz!*  
  
*Je t'aime....Hermione.*  
  
*QUOI?*  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
-Jane?....Oh nom de nom! Harry!  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh amenait Jane et Draco Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Quand à Mac Gonagall, elle s'entretenait avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.  
  
-IMPOSSIBLES! IMPOSSIBLES! VOUS ETES IMPOSSIBLES, INCROYABLES!VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS PASSEZ UNE ANNEE SANS FAIRE DE CO.....BETISES! ET VOUS MISS GRANGER ! LA FIERTE DE NOTRE MAISON ! JE DEVRAIS DIRE QUE VOUS ETIEZ LA FIERTE, CAR MAINTENANT VOUS REJOIGNIEZ L'ESPRIT DE VENGEANCE RIDICULE DE MR POTTER ! INCROYABLE, INCROYABLE !  
  
Hermione n'écoutait meme pas les remontrances de son professeur, elle ne pensait qu'à cette blondinette qui s'était subitement evanouie. "Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris?"  
  
-ET FAIRE ALLER A L'INFIRMERIE DEUX MALFOY! DEUX SERPENTARDS QUI PLUS EST ! C'EST DE LA DISCRIMINATION AU PLUS HAUT POINT ! QUAND LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE APPRENDRA CA JE LE VOIS DEJA ME FAIRE LA RISEE DE MES COLLEGUES !  
  
-Professeur........  
  
Mac Gonagall sursauta et se mit a fixer Hermione comme si la pire des insultes venait d'etre prononcé.  
  
-Professeur j'aimerais aller à l'infirmerie pour m'excuser auprès des Malfoy...Ma conduite était inadmissible et la colère m'avait submergée. Mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts et j'aimerais sincerement m'excuser.  
  
"Qui a dit que la flatterie ça ne marchait pas?"  
  
"Un con qui s'y connaisait pas!"  
  
Le professeur sembla réflechir très serieusement à la proposition de son élève.  
  
-Très bien, Miss Granger. Mais vous ne serez pas exempté de punition !  
  
-Oui evidemment.  
  
-Et vous n'emmenerez pas Mr Potter avec vous. Je vous fais confiance mais pas à votre camarade.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Sur ce dire Hermione s'eclipsa, laissant un Harry furieux entre les mains de son professeur de méthamorphose.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione toquait à la porte de l'infirmerie. Une Pomfresh échevelé vint lui ouvrir.  
  
-Ah...Granger...je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour...  
  
-Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a autoriser à venir m'excuser. Répondit Hermione en insistant bien sur le mot excuser.  
  
-Ah...hm...si c'est le professeur Mc Gonagall qui la dit alors....  
  
Pomfresh ouvrit la porte et se réfugia dans son bureau, laissant la rouquine seule avec un Draco furieux mais anestésié et une Jane dans les vapes. Hermione s'approcha du lit de la blondinette.  
  
-MISS GRANGER ! Hurla Pomfresh de son bureau fesant sursauter la pauvre fille. J'avais oubliée de vous dire qu'il ne faut pas enerver Miss Malfoy. Elle n'est pas en état !  
  
-D'accord ! Cria Hermione en se retournant vers Jane. Alors..Jane...ça va pas on dirait hm ?Murmura t'elle à l'adresse de la belle endormie.  
  
Celle ci ne bougeait pas et semblait totalement endormie.  
  
-T'inquiete pas jte sortirai de là. Dit Hermione en lui fesant une bise sur la joue.  
  
Soudain Jane commenca a s'agiter violemment. Hermione se redressa et hesita à appeler Pomfresh quand les mains hasardeuses de la blondinette la saisirent et l'approcherent de son visage.  
  
-Jmghjhjd.....Prononça t'elle.  
  
Hermione se souvint d'un livre qu'elle avait lu sur les paroles qu'on disait en dormant. Si on demandait à l'endormi de repeter, il le repetera.  
  
-Repete Jane s'il te plait...  
  
-JMFMJHFJHF !  
  
-Jane calme toi...c'est Hermione...  
  
-MIONE ! Hurla soudain Jane avec un soubresaut, mais sans lacher sa prise.  
  
-Chuchote ! On peut nous entendre.  
  
-Mione...jfhd...mémoire...jkdjdjfkdjfdkf  
  
-Vas y Jane. Explique... Demanda Hermione d'un ton calme mais totalement paniquée par la poigne de fer de son ex amante.  
  
-Draco.....hmfjdoselskrs....non...dsokjfjfj........oubl....iettes..gff  
  
-Ca malheureusement je le sais....  
  
Soudain Hermione eut un éclair de génie.  
  
-Et avant Oubl....tu sais quoi ! Il t'a dit ce qu'il allait te faire ?  
  
Jane se mit à sangloter, les yeux toujours fermés.  
  
-Graannnngerr. Laissseee tombeerrr.  
  
Hermione se retourna busquement et vit Draco qui la regardait les yeux a demi clos, la bouche pateuse.  
  
-Tu souraaa rieennngmmm... Grommela t'il en essayant de sourire machiavéliquement....en pure perte !  
  
"Je vais le tuer."  
  
"Mais nan! Ignore le et continue avec Jane! Tu vas y arriver !"  
  
-Jane....continue vas y. Qu'est ce que Draco t'a dit?  
  
-DUMBLEDORE ! DUMBLEDORE !  
  
C'est à cet instant précis que Pomfresh décida d'intervenir.  
  
-Miss Granger ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas exiter mes patients ! Allez vous en !  
  
-Moi je veux bien...Dit Hermione en grimaçant alors que Jane resserait son etreinte.  
  
***Fin du Chapitre 7***  
  
Alors notre pitite Hermione va t'elle savoir quel sort à utiliser ce *censuré* de Draco ? Va t'il y avoir du sexe ? Lol. Sinon si vous avez aimé ce chapitre cliquez sur Submit Reviews s'il vous plait. Ca m'encourage à continuer. C'est ma nourriture !  
  
(Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois ci, j'ai la flemme jsuis fatiguée...ah si juste une chose...Link9 t'est trop forte !) 


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau couple et un épi...

Titre : In my head but not in my mind.  
  
Auteur : Kuriyama  
  
Spoilers : Les 5 premiers tomes!!! (En fait je sais pas trop si je vais utiliser des choses du 5eme tome mais pour etre sure...)  
  
Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et les histoires de la saga "Harry Potter" appartiennent à J.K Rowling! Les seules choses à moi dans cette innocente fanfiction (Ouais tu parle! ;-)) sont le personnage de Jane Malfoy et l'intrigue... Et attention! Ma Jane j'la garde! J'laime trop moi!(Mais si vous voulez absolument me l'emprunter demander moi avant et dites moi ce que vous voulez en faire ! Sinon jvous colle un procès ! Mdr..)  
  
Avertissement : Cette fanfiction est un slash HG/JM. Autrement dit si vous etes homophobe ou que vous n'aimez pas les histoires homosexuelles, soyez banni!!! Sinon je vais classer cet fic G-13. Tant que c'est pas du pur porno je ne pense pas que les moins de 18 ans seront choqués... Je ne pense pas, lol.  
  
Codes : Les pensées de Jane Malfoy sont indiqués entre deux étoiles**. Les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont indiqués entre deux petits tirets "". Quand on passe de Jane à Hermione on mettra trois étoiles et quatre tirets. Quand on passe de Hermione à Jane on mettra quatre tirets et trois étoiles....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rappel : Jane est tombé dans les vapes après avoir entendu sa mémoire lui dire qu'elle aimait Hermione. Hermione est allée la voir à l'infirmerie, et avant que Pomfresh ne la jarte, a pu entendre Jane lui parler de Dumbledore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
***Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau couple et un épilogue***  
  
-Ron ! Je vais voir Dumbledore ! Toi tu attend Harry et tu le réconforte !  
  
-Mais.....  
  
Le pauvre garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, Hermione s'était en aller en coupe vent... Arrivée devant la porte du bureau du directeur la rouquine, qui ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, se mit à hurler dans retenue.  
  
-J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS PARLER MONSIEUR ! C'EST URGENT !  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de repeter que deja la porte s'ouvrit en grincant. Elle gravit les escaliers 4 à 4 et frappa.  
  
-Entrer Miss Granger.  
  
La rouquine entra et vit Dumbledore assit à son bureau, les mains croisés.  
  
-Que voulez vous me dire mademoiselle ? Demanda t'il avec un regard malicieux.  
  
-Professeur c'est a propos de Jane....  
  
-Oui ? L'encouraga t'il en souriant de plus en plus.  
  
-....et de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Ah.  
  
Hermione fut surprise de voir l'étincelle disparaitre pendant environ deux secondes dex yeux du directeur.  
  
-Voilà monsieur. Draco Malfoy à jeté un sort d'Oubliettes à sa soeur. Elle est maintenant évanouie à l'infirmerie (ce qui est plutot de ma faute en fait) et à prononcer votre nom durant son sommeil.  
  
-Savez vous exactement ce qu'est un sort d'Oubliettes ? Miss Granger...  
  
-Oui professeur je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais dans ce cas précis Draco Malfoy à jeté un sort d'Oubliettes et ensuite un autre sort qui a redonner des souvenirs etc... à Jane. Et c'est là que votre nom entre en jeu, monsieur.  
  
Dumbledore se dressa soudain de sa chaise, l'air anxieux.  
  
-Expliquez vous Miss Granger !  
  
-Il semblerait que le second sort que Malfoy lui a jetée...vous le connaissez. J'aimerais donc professeur que vous me disiez si vous vous rappelez de quelque....  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir que Dumbledore se précipita vers elle.  
  
-Granger ! Dites moi je vous en prie pourquoi Malfoy aurait fait une chose pareille ?  
  
La rouquine comprit l'importance de cette information et se jeta à l'eau.  
  
-C'est parce que j'avais une relation avec Jane, monsieur.  
  
Dumbledore blémit et murmura un « Evidemment....je n'aurai jamais du, jamais...alors que je le savais pourtant.... » avant de congédier la jeune fille.  
  
Hermione sortit de son bureau abasourdi et se rendit dans sa Salle Commune....Elle y retrouva Harry et Ron en grande conversation.  
  
-Alors ? Demandèrent les garçons d'une meme voix.  
  
-Apparement Dumbledore est au courant. Et elle va peut etre s'en sortir....Pitié les garçons je ne veux pas passer une journée de plus à me ronger les sangs.  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse les arreter.  
  
-C'est beaucoup d'émotions vous comprenez.....je vais me préparer une potion qui me fera dormir. Reveillez moi uniquement quand vous aurez des nouvelles concrètes.  
  
Hermione se dirigea lentement, completement vide, vers son dortoir. Elle se prépara sa potion en vitesse avec quelques ingrédients sorti de sa malle et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans reves.....  
  
- - - - * * *  
  
-Alors Pompom ?  
  
-Ca ne devrait plus tarder, monsieur. Heureusement que vous avez découvert quels sortilèges elle avaient subis....  
  
*Putain ou est ce que.....*  
  
-AAAAH MA TETE BORDEL !  
  
Pomfresh sursauta et se pencha vers Jane qui criait en se tenant le crane.  
  
-Avalez ça !  
  
La blondinette avala d'un trait une potion gluante et son mal de tete disparu instantanement. Elle s'effondra sur le lit en tremblant.  
  
*Draco. Oubliettes. Coma. Hermione. Hermione.*  
  
-Ou est Hermione ?  
  
Pomfresh la regardait anxieusement.  
  
-Peut etre que vous devriez vous reposez Miss Malf....  
  
-OU EST HERMIONE ?  
  
Dumbledore apparut dans le champ de vision de Jane.  
  
-Dans ses appartements. A ce que m'ont raconté ses camarades, elle à pris une potion pour dormir.  
  
*Trop de truc qui se passent...Tout va trop vite...Ah putin !*  
  
-Et Draco ?  
  
-Nous avons trouvé preferable de le renvoyer dans sa Salle Commune....Ne vous inquietez pas. Votre père ne saura rien de cette histoire a moins que vous ne souhaitiez lui en faire part et votree frère ne sera pas renvoyé.........Il aura deux mois de grosses retenues avec Mr.Rusard et sera ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'approchez de vous et de Miss Granger.  
  
*Faut que je la voit...*  
  
-A propos de Miss Granger et vous....vut la « tournure » que prennent les choses et vu que Hermione est tout de meme prefete...j'ai decidé de vous donner une chambre personnelle en commune à vous deux. Dès que vous aurez été reveillée Miss Granger, je crois que vous pourriez profiter d'une journée de repos bien méritée...  
  
Dumbledore se pencha et lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
  
-...un petit cadeau de ma part...n'en dites rien à Pompom ! Murmura t'il.  
  
-Merci...merci beaucoup mais....j'aimerais bien voir Hermione... Je ne suis pas si faible !  
  
Avant que l'infirmière ne proteste vivement, Dumbledore la prit à part et lui parla. Quand ils revinrent, Pomfresh avait le rouge aux joues.  
  
-Très bien miss Malfoy, dit elle, vous pouvez y aller...Je vous laisse vous habiller.  
  
* * * - - - -  
  
"Pourquoi je me reveille déjà? Hmmm c'est doux comme..."  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une blondinette plutot mignonne penchée sur elle à lui caresser les cheveux.  
  
-Ca va mieux ? On dirait que la potion t'a completement assomée. Dit Jane doucement.  
  
-Si j'vai mieux....hmmmmmmm....c'est plutot à toi que je devrais demander ça. Répondit Hermione en s'étirant.  
  
"Je suis tellement...... "  
  
"Ta gueule et profite!"  
  
-Merci Hermione.  
  
-Merci pour quoi ?  
  
-Bah voyons...pour m'avoir acheter des bananes evidemment !  
  
Hermione resta un instant interdite devant l'air sérieux de la blondinette, puis elle éclata de rire.  
  
-Il faut toujours que tu gache un moment de bonheur....  
  
-Tu m'as toujours pas embrassée...alors ce n'est pas encore le bonheur. Murmura Jane.  
  
La rouquine plongea ses yeux bruns dans les yeux glaces de son amante. Son coeur s'accelera. Jane approcha son visage. Son souffle caressait ses lèvres, les invitant. Hermione prit soudain possession des lèvres de son amante. Doucement comme si elle avait peur de les briser, elle les caressait, les mordillait. La langue de Jane se mit à l'effleurer...la jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps et passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Elles poussèrent un petit soupir.  
  
-Tu m'as tellement manquée... Murmura Hermione alors que Jane commençait à lui mordiller le cou.  
  
Les mains de la rouquine se mirent à jouer dans les cheveux de son amante, de descendre sur son dos...Leurs robes de sorcières se sentirent soudain de trop et glissèrent sans bruits de leurs épaules. Hermione était maintenant en chemise blanche et jupe bordeaux. Jane était, elle, en débardeur citron et jean. Hermione reprit possession des lèvres de la blondinette, lui arrachant un gémissement...  
  
-Pardonnez mon intrusion mesdemoiselles jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.................  
  
Mc Gonagall venait d'entrer dans la pièce, surprenant les jeunes filles dans une position peu orthodoxe.  
  
-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ne fesait que passer, mais si vous avez des choses à....C'est bon je m'en vais ! Bafouilla t'elle avant de quitter la pièce en rougissant.  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, la machoire tombante puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Ah une époque j'aurai payer très cher pour la voir faire cette tete là ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant malicieusement son amante.  
  
-Et maintenant ?  
  
-Maintenant ? Je serai prete à payer très cher pour t'avoir toi...  
  
-Mais tu m'a déjà.  
  
Jane se pencha et effleura le cou de la rouquine qui soupira.  
  
-Hm et je compte bien en profiter...  
  
***Fin du Chapitre et de la Fic***  
  
Je sais : c'est court et y'a pas de cul. Mais ça fait des jours que j'ai l'angoisse de la page blanche et disons le franchement...je ne suis pas douée pour le cul.....°_° Qu'est ce que jviens de dire là...euh...j'veux dire...je suis pas douée pour ECRIRE les scènes de culs, hin ! Enfin bon voilà quoi....A MORT LES QUIPROQUOS ! *Respire fort* Bon alors voilà c'était ma première fic et en plus c'est un slash alors j'attend de vous que vous me pardonniez pour ce chapitre court et cette fin... Si vous etes vraiment trop furieux et tout cki va avec je vous propose de m'écrire une fin (à partir de la fin du chapitre 7) que je publierais si elle me plait (en mettant votre nom à la place du mien dans la rubrique auteur...of course !). Vous avez tout à fait le droit aux Bad End ! J'aime pas lire les bads end mais j'adooooore les écrire. Bon alors j'espere que vous m'en voudrez pas, c'est ma première fic et bla bla bla. Si vous souhaitez suivre ma petite carrière (mdr) eh bien je vais peut etre me mettre à la traduction... J'ai remarqué que dans la section Livres a part Harry Potter, les français ne se foulent pas trop on va dire hum ? Bon on va prier pour qu'une prochaine fic ou traduction soit epoustouflante pour rattraper celle ci etttt....  
  
REMERCIEMENTS : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer et ceux qui m'ont lu en se disant que c'est pas si nul que ça. ^_^ Je remercie en particulier loumiolla et Link9 mes revieweuses preferees que je compte bien revoir une prochaine fois ! Je remercie A.B (on va cacher son nom kan meme) pour m'avoir donner l'adresse de ce site et pour avoir supporter mes sautes d'humeur depuis qu'on se connait. Et euuuu jcrois que c'est tout ! See you soon !!! 


End file.
